Harry&Ginny a new story
by sugarcube8695
Summary: this is my version of what i think should have happened during Ginny's fourth harry's fifth year :D Harry and Ginny 4ever, although it'll be awhile until they actually get 2gether in this story. Please please please R&R...Ginnys POV mostly
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was thoroughly annoyed. For one, she was quite bored. There were plenty of things you could call number 12 Grimmauld Place, but entertaining (at least with Mum around) was not one of them. Not to mention the fact that said Mother, Ron, and Hermione were continuously fretting over when a certain raven-haired wizard was going to get here. Hermione and Mum: because they worried about his safety. Ron? Because he was tired of Hermione and Ginny and just wanted his best mate to get here already.

Of course, Ginny worried for him, too. But she knew he was in good hands, and besides, her brothers would tease her to no end if they knew. Mostly she wanted him here so that she would no longer have to act as peacemaker in Ronald and Hermione's arguments, which, while they had once been a source of entertainment, were now just tedious.

Her third and final complaint: the portrait of Mrs. Black downstairs in the front hall. Anything could set her off, and once she got going, it was fairly difficult to shut her up. She seemed overly fond at making jabs at Ginny as well, which didn't help at all.

The only solace she could find in those long, boring days of that particular summer was Sirius Black. She was quite fond of Harry's Godfather, he could always make her laugh, anyway, and she certainly hoped she provided him an escape from the tedious days cooped up inside as well. The longer they were there the more he seemed to brighten up a bit, after all, although that might just have been because they were expecting Harry any day now.

Also helpful, was Sirius's collection of books. When she wasn't doing one of her mum's "projects" around the house (another complaint, but one made but almost every other occupant under the age of 17), Ginny could usually be found either with Sirius, or reading in her room. Most of the books she read went beyond her year at Hogwarts; most of the material she found would only be useful in Harrry, Ron, and Hermione's year, actually. She didn't mind. Being quite an advanced witch for her age, Ginny found most studies in her own year easy. Learning about advanced subjects was a welcome challenge for her.

At the moment, she was flipping through Quidditch Through the Ages, for about the millionth time. This was one of her own books, but considering she was going out for the team this year, she figured she might as well read anything she had on the subject (as if she hadn't been through all of them a million times already). It helped with the boredom, anyway. Well, sort of.

"Ginnevra Molly Weasley!" Came the voice of her mother from somewhere down the stairs. Ginny shut her book with a sigh, setting it down on her bed as she rolled off and went to open her door.

"Yeah mum?" She shouted down the stairs. _If this is another one of her "projects" I swear I'll… _Ginny didn't bother to finish the thought.

"Could you come down to the kitchen and help make dinner, dear?" He mom replied

"Yeah, mum, I'll be right there." The fourteen year old sighed with relief. Dinner duty wasn't her favorite thing to do, but it beat another one of those projects. And so, Ginny headed downstairs to help her mum prepare dinner.

A few hours later, after everybody had eaten and everyone under 17 had gone to bed, Ginny found herself creeping downstairs. She was really just going to the kitchen to get a glass of water, although something else she couldn't explain prompted her to go down then, as well. She was in the front hall, right in full view of the front door, when she saw the knob begin to turn.

Now Ginny was smart. She knew she could just continue to the kitchen right now, and if anyone discovered her, just simply claim do be doing exactly what she had originally come down for: to get a glass of water. But, for some reason, instead of doing the logical thing, she ran towards the nearest hiding place she could find: a pair of floor-length, moth-eaten curtains. She stood very, very still, hardly daring to breathe as she heard the door open and several pairs of feet enter the front hall.

She dared not peek out from behind the (relative) safety of her hiding place. "Well, this would be it." She heard a voice say. She recognized it as Mad-Eye Moody.

In the backround she could hear the portrait of Mrs. Black complaining about something or other.

"Just ignore her Harry. Gloomy isn't it?" She heard a bright voice…Tonks! _Wait, if Tonks, and Mad-Eye are both here…and if it's the first time whoever's with them has seen the house, that must mean…_

"Harry!" Came her mother's voice. "Oh, goodness, look how thin you are! And you must be tired after the journey, too." Mrs. Weasley fussed as only she could. "Come now, there's food in the kitchen." She ushered the group towards the kitchen, away from Ginny, who breathed a (quiet) sigh of relief.

Still, she didn't dare to leave. She hadn't heard the familiar sound of the kitchen door closing (as it did often when all the adults went in to "talk"), so she knew if she left her hiding place she would most definitely be seen. So she leaned against the wall and waited for everyone to be done and go upstairs. It didn't take long, or so she thought.

"Now, now, Sirius. Harry has had a long journey, and he's tired. You can catch up in the morning." She heard her mum's voice and two sets of footsteps coming from the entrance to the kitchen. "Good night, Harry dear. Oh, and your room is on the second landing, second to the left."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Night." She heard him reply. "Night everyone!"

"Night Harry!" Came a chorus of voices from the kitchen. Ginny heard the door close…and then nothing. So you can imagine her surprise when the curtains she was hiding behind were pulled back to reveal Harry with a smile on his face.

"I'm flattered that you wanted to be the first to greet me, Gin, but you know there are better ways to go about it."

Ginny felt her face flush as she gave him a sheepish smile. "How did you know?"

His smile got bigger. "_I_ didn't. Mad-Eye tipped me off. See's everything, that one. Don't worry, I don't think anyone else noticed."

"Good…We should probably head upstairs now, huh? Before they come out?" She asked him. He nodded.

"That's probably a good idea." He admitted, and they started climbing the rickety staircase. "So… how long have you been here?"

"Ugh. All summer. It's been _terrible_! Ron and Hermione fight _all _the time! It was a good source of entertainment at first, but then I ended up getting in the middle of their little lover spats. I don't know how you do it! Not to mention that picture in the front hall. She's even worse than they are. We aren't even allowed to leave this house! And then there's mum's "projects." She'll probably recruit you, too now that you're here."

He laughed. "Sounds exhilarating."

Ginny felt her face turn bright red. "Sorry Harry. It isn't all that bad, really. It is possible to shut up Mrs. Black, and avoiding Ron and 'Mione (or separating them) isn't too difficult. And mum's projects can be fun (especially when you're working with Fred and/or Goerge).

Harry was smiling, but there was a sad look in his eyes. "Seems like I've missed a lot."

"Oh, no! Harry you haven't missed much at all, really!" She gave him a sweet smile. "Besides, I bet things will be a lot more interesting now that you're here."

He returned her smile with one of his own. "You think so?" She nodded.

"I know so." She said simply, shrugging. "Well, this is my room. Yours is the one right across, yeah? He nodded. She gave him a bright smile. "Night Harry! I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Gin. See you in the morning." He replied, before they parted ways into their own separate rooms, both with the feeling that the last two weeks of summer would be fairly interesting ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, obviously since this is the revision I can't really do review replies. So I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Chapter 2: The First Week**

The next morning, Ginny woke to the sound of shouting.

"Why didn't you tell us you were here!?!" _Ugh…_Ginny groaned and buried her head under her pillow. Hermione and Ron had found out Harry was here. _And I thought I might actually get some sleep now that Harry's around to distract them, but noooo…._

"You guys, I just got here last night!" She heard Harry say.

"Oh… well you could have woken us!" Came Hermione's voice.

"Yeah, mate!" Said Ron.

"I was tired." Harry replied. "I wanted to go to bed. Sorry." She heard footsteps and the slamming of a door.

Ginny was fed up. Did they realize how _loud_ they were being? She rolled out of bed, not bothering to pull on a robe, and stomped over to the door. She pulled it open ferociously and in three strides was across the hall to Harry's door, which she also tugged open, to the surprise of the three inside.

"Do you realize just how very _loud_ you're being?!" She snapped, glaring at them. "Some of us would like to get _some _sleep! Which is practically impossible with you three making all this incessant noise!"

They all stared at her. Harry's face even began to turn slightly pink. "What?" She snapped again. Then she realized what she was wearing. She looked down just to be sure, though, and gulped. Yup. She really should have remembered to put on a robe. For she was wearing a very tiny pair of black shorts and a pretty skimpy purple tank top (it was summer, and pretty warm at night, after all).

Ginny felt her face start to turn bright red. "Um…I-…well, just try to keep it down, okay?" She stammered, before turning and racing back to her bedroom. She shut the door quietly behind her, and slid to the floor. _Well _that_ was embarrassing…_ she thought.

Deciding to change instead of risking being caught in her state of…undress…. She pulled out a pair of old comfy jeans, and a much less skimpy sky blue tank top, which brought out the blue in her eyes. Pulling these on, she slipped into a pair of old black converse, and pulled her long red hair into a loose ponytail. Satisfied with her appearance, she left her room and headed downstairs for breakfast.

She arrived in the kitchen unceremoniously, greeting everyone with a bright "Good morning!" They all gave her a smile, and most returned the greeting.

"Did you hear, Gin? Harry's here!" Said Sirius, obviously excited.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I uh…heard he was here." She didn't want to give away the fact that she'd been the first person under 17 to see him.

Speak of the devil. A few minutes later the trio came in, too. Ginny stared determinedly at her cereal. She would _not_ look up, not even if Tom Riddle himself appeared in the room. Okay, maybe if he did. But she _would not_ look up for the Trio. She hardly paid any attention as they greeted everyone, and those who hadn't seen Harry welcomed him. But then Hermione sat down next to her….of course.

"Hey Ginny." She said carefully, obviously wary of her after her little outburst earlier.

"Hi." Ginny said cheerfully. She figured acting like the whole incident had never happened would be best. It wasn't that big a deal after all. Hermione relaxed and the two started chatting like nothing had happened. When they were done with breakfast, Mrs. Weasley instantly set them on work detail.

"Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, I want you all to head to the library and clean up there. The usual, dust, scrub, organize. Sirius will be up to help you in a moment." The four nodded and headed upstairs, pointing out rooms to Harry on the way. Well, except for Ginny who remained mostly quiet.

When they got to the library, Ginny set right to work. She'd been in here plenty, so she knew her way around pretty well. Hermione had been, too, but not near as much. The only time Ron had been here was when Mrs. Weasley sent him to fetch Ginny, so he had no idea where to start.

"Hermione, you and Ron start taking books off the shelves and sorting through them, okay? Harry? Will you help me sort through these?" She asked, gesturing to the piles of books around the room. They all nodded, and set straight to work. Sirius soon came to help, and with him it went much more quickly.

They removed the books, dusted the shelves, dusted the books, sorted through them, set aside those that needed to be repaired or ones of interest, and replaced the rest on the shelves. They then went around the room, cleaning chairs and tables, picking up rubbish, etc. It took quite a bit of the day, but the room was certainly in better shape when they were through with it.

Mrs. Weasley came for inspection, to make sure everything was to her liking. "Good, good. You all are done for the day." She declared. Everyone cheered, and started to go their separate ways. But Ginny lingered.

Ginny looked at the stack of eight or so books which she wished to read. Most all of them were large, and she doubted there was any way she'd be able to read all of them before summer was through. Either way, she needed to get them up to her room. So, she started to stack them in her arms to carry. She had only gotten to four before her arms felt as if they were going to fall off. Still, she went to pick up a fifth. Suddenly she felt herself start to fall. Just as she was about to crash into the table, strong arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her fall. Somehow she managed to keep a hold on the four books she already carried. She turned to look at the one who had caught her.

"Thank you, I-" Ginny froze. For the person who's arms were wrapped around her (holding her _very_ close) was Harry. Her face began to turn bright red.

His face started to turn pink as well. "Um…it's no problem Ginny. You need help?"

She nodded, but his grip on her didn't loosen. "Umm…Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go."

"Oh…" He said. Then the words seemed to sink in. "Oh! Ginny I'm sorry!" His face was now thoroughly red, much like hers. He let her go.

"It's okay, Harry." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Here, I'll help you." He said.

"Oh, it's fine, I can manage."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She felt her face go even more red, if possible. It was probably the same shade as her hair by now. She sighed. "Okay, if you really want to." She relented.

He smiled at her and picked up the remaining books. Both seemed to relax, somehow. They then headed to her room, chatting easily about nothing.

The rest of that week was fairly uneventful. When they weren't cleaning, they wandered, talking to Sirius or trying to listen in on Order Meetings. Ginny read, mostly, or hung out with the Trio. Fred and George played pranks, of course. That was the most that happened that week.

The next week started with school letters. They got their supply lists, and Mrs. Weasley reluctantly agreed to a trip to Diagon Alley. Ginny, and just about everyone else in the house, was relieved. They'd be glad for _anything _to get them out of the house. And a trip to Diagon Alley was definitely a good reason.

**Not my best, but it will get better! :) All of you who have read this before probably noticed what I took out. Don't be mad, please! :-/ Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleh. I was going through this chapter and realized that I need to revise the **_**whole **_**thing!! This bothers me…**

_**Chapter 3- Diagon Alley**_

Everyone ate breakfast as quick as they could that morning. It was the day of their trip to Diagon Alley, and everybody was eager to be off, Ginny especially. She had some extra things she wanted to get, although she hadn't any idea how she was to go about getting them with her mum constantly peering over her shoulder.

After everyone had eaten, they flooed to a small storage shed right next to Madam Malkin's.** (Yes there is a fireplace inside, don't ask why I did it this way I just needed to get them all there)** 'Everyone' really was: Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, whom Ginny didn't know particularly well.

Mrs. Weasley instantly took charge. "Harry, Hermione, Ron? I assume you would all like to stay together? Yes? Okay, Remus, you'll be with them. Tonks, will you stay with me and Ginny? Okay, then Kingsley, you'll be with Fred and Goerge. I don't like to split us up, but I suppose it's necessary."

Ginny sighed. She'd much rather go with the Trio, and found it unfair that she was the only one who had to stay with her mum. She didn't expect at all what happened next.

"Mum, why don't you let Gin come with us?" This was Fred.

"Yeah, Mum. Don't you have shopping to do? We'll do well enough with her." This was George.

Seeing that Mrs. Weasley was about to protest, Tonks added her own viewpoint. "That sounds like an excellent idea. Don't you agree Molly? I could switch with Kingsley, too. He could assist you in your shopping, and I'll go along with Fred, George, and Gin. That way, we'll be able to finish sooner."

Mrs. Weasley didn't seem able to make much of a protest after Tonks went along with the plan. She reluctantly agreed. "Alright then, but you two watch out for your sister. We'll meet back her in three hours, alright? Of you go!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as they all split up. Once they were out of earshot, she thanked her brothers profusely. They just laughed.

"Not a problem sissy," Said Fred, who was standing on her left.

"Yeah," that was George, on her right. "You don't seriously think we'd leave you alone with mum, do you?"

Ginny shrugged. "You never seemed to have a problem with it before."

"Well…" Fred didn't seem sure what to say to that.

George finished for him. "Well that was before we all ended up with this extra security. Really an annoyance, it is. No offence Tonks."

"None taken."

"Anyway," this was Fred again. "You _are _our absolute _favorite_ sister in the whole universe, we couldn't just leave you, that would be cruel."

Ginny laughed. "I'm your only sister!"

"So?" Asked Fred. "You're still our favorite."

"We might even consider you our favorite sibling." Said George.

"But don't tell the others that." Fred whispered.

Ginny giggled, feeling really and truly happy. Her brothers had that effect on people, which was one of the things she loved about them.

They hurried along with their shopping. Since Fred and George were much more lenient then her mum, Ginny managed to get the extra things she needed without them noticing. Still, they kept a good eye on her, not letting her out of their sight even once, not even if she was with Tonks.

After getting everything they needed, they met back up with everyone else to get something to eat.

They had just finished their meal when everyone heard a loud 'pop!' Instantly, all ten of them had their wands out, pointing towards the origin of the noise.

"I'm sure I haven't done anything to earn the wrath of _all _of you." Came a cheerful voice.

"Why, Albus!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Dumbledore, for that was who it was, gave Mrs. Weasley a nod. "Good day, Molly, everyone."

"What brings you here, Albus?" Asked Tonks.

Ginny felt her gaze being drawn to Harry. After all, why else would Dumbledore be here? Harry was watching him intently, obviously wondering the same exact thing.

"I am actually here to speak to Miss Weasley, if that is alright." Dumbledore said, his eyes turning to her. Everyone was shocked, that much was obvious. All eyes fell on her, and Ginny felt her face begin to turn pink.

"Well of course it's alright, isn't it, Ginny dear?" Mrs. Weasley managed to say. Ginny nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't we take a walk, Ginevra?" Dumbledore offered her his arm. Ginny nodded again, and accepted it. "You are all welcome to head back home, if you are finished here." He told everyone else. "I will bring Miss Weasley here home." And with that, they then began their walk through Diagon Alley.

They walked in silence for a while. Then, Dumbledore finally spoke. "I am quite sure, Ginevra, that you are wondering why it is you and not, say, Harry that I came here for?"

"Please sir, just call me Ginny." Dumbledore nodded. "And yes, I am wondering why you wish to speak to me."

"Well, I heard you've been having nightmares lately, about Voldemort…?"

Ginny was shocked. "How did you know that?"

Dumbledore gave her a small smile, a twinkle in his eyes. "I have my sources."

Ginny felt her face flush, and she looked down at the ground, letting her hair fall in front of her face so he couldn't see. "What do my nightmares have to do with anything?"

"Well, I'm sure you know that Harry has been having nightmares as well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you noticed a slight change in his personality, at times?"

Ginny had to think about this one. "Well…not really when he's around me so much. But he has been getting angry at Ron and Hermione, sometimes. He acts perfectly normal around me usually, but sometimes I'll walk in on him arguing with somebody else, which isn't like him." Dumbledore nodded as if this confirmed some hypothesis that he had. "Sir?" Ginny said.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Why are you asking me about all of this?"

"Miss Weasley, do you see the similarities between you and Mr. Potter?"

Ginny thought about that. "Well I suppose by similarities you mean we've both had run-ins with To-… Voldemort and lived to tell the tale."

"Precisely Miss Weasley."

"I don't understand, though. What has this got to do with anything going on right now?"

"Everything, Miss Weasley. You are the only two people living in this world who have come into contact with Voldemort and have lived to see another day. Neither of you tell much of your experiences to others, wishing instead to simply forget they ever happened in the first place. Yet, still to do this day, your experiences haunt you. And you wish there was someone you could share them with, so at the very least you wouldn't have to carry the burden alone."

"Well, I'm sure Harry talks to Ron and Hermione about it… doesn't he?"

"Miss Weasley, to this day no one, excluding those that were actually there, knows what everything that really happened in the graveyard during the last event of the Triwizard Tournament last year. Nor does anybody know about your experience while being possessed by Tom Riddle. Many will say they understand, including Ron and Hermione, but none of them truly can. The only people in this world who can understand you and Mr. Potter are the two of you. Yet, you never discuss your experiences, do you?"

"No, sir."

Dumbledore turned to her and stooped down a bit, so he was around her height. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, looked her straight in the eye, and said, "Well, now Miss Weasley, you must."

"Why sir?"

"Besides the fact that I think it will benefit you both greatly?" Ginny nodded. "Just know this, Miss Weasley: You understand him more than anyone. And he understands you, too."

Ginny thought about that for a moment. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Now, come." He said abruptly. "I believe it is time to get you home." The was the last of their conversation as he apparated the both of them to #12 Grimmauld Place.

That night, Ginny had problems getting to sleep. She couldn't help but wonder about what Dumbledore had said to her. _Is something wrong with Harry? _She wondered. _Is something wrong with _me_? _Soon enough, though, she fell into a fitful sleep.

Only to wake up screaming.

**CLIFFY!!!! WOO!!! :D I looove cliffies, don't all of you? :P**

**yay, i finished revising this chapter :)**

**Don't worry, I'll update soon :P**

**REVIEWS pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four- Comfort_**

Ginny shot up in bed, feeling herself shake. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head between them, rocking back and forth and whimpering. The nightmares, even right after the Chamber, had never been this awful.

She tensed up but kept her position when she heard footsteps in the hall and the sound of her door opening. "Ginny?" She heard a voice whisper.

It was Harry. She tried to speak, but all that came out was another whimper. She heard him shut the door and walk quietly across the room.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked, voice full of concern. She felt the bed sink slightly as he sat down. "Ginny?"

She breathed in and out slowly, attempting, although not succeeding much, to calm herself. She felt Harry move closer to her on the bed, and then suddenly she was in his arms. That did it. "Nightmare." She managed to choke out, before burying her face in his shoulder. She did not cry. Ginny Weasley _never _cried. Not anymore.

"Shh, Gin. It's-"

"Don't you dare tell me it's going to be okay Harry Potter. You of all people should know that it very likely won't be."

He sighed. "I know, Ginny. I know." Gently he leaned against her headboard, not letting go, so they were in a more comfortable position. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged. "It's not that important. Nothing like whatever's been going on with you, I'm sure."

He scoffed. "Right, I totally believe that. Especially since you've been waking up just as much as I have lately." She looked up at him in surprise. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You seriously think I haven't noticed? You've been waking up around the same time as me every night, I hear you sometimes. And you always look tired in the morning, although you try to hide it." He must have seen the look on her face, even in the darkness, judging by what he said next. "Not everyone has noticed. Not Ron, or your mom and dad anyway. But I know Hermione, Fred, and George are worried about you. Sirius, too, I think. Although he hasn't said anything."

Ginny nodded. She had noticed the looks 'Mione had been giving her. And everybody had been strangely helpful with all of the work around the house lately.

Both were quiet for a time. Ginny thought back to her meeting with Dumbledore in Diagon Alley. _You understand him more than anyone. And he understands you, too. _His words suddenly rang through her head.

Did she truly understand him better? Certainly they hadn't talked much, but that didn't mean she hadn't watched him from afar, even after she'd gotten over her crush as Hermione had told her to. It's not like anybody in the wizarding world could really go anywhere and _not_ hear about him. Not that she minded.

She had scrutinized everything he'd done since the Chamber. Well, not scrutinized per se, a lot of people talked about what he did. She just got involved in the conversations. A lot of people didn't seem to understand why he did some things that he did. And she…._I do. _She realized. _Everything he's done, whether it's go after Sirius, or not to be afraid of Buckbeak, even going after the Philosopher's Stone, I've understood. I may not have liked it, but at least I see his reasoning._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry's voice broke through her inner conflict.

"What?"

"Just this thing that muggles say. Sorry."

"It's okay. Isn't it like asking what are you thinking about?"

"Yeah. So...penny for your thought?"

She laughed. "I'm just thinking about something Dumbledore told me."

"When we were in Diagon Alley today?"

"Yeah."

"What was it about?"

She shrugged. "It's not important.

"Ginny, c'mon, you can tell me. I mean, I know we haven't been best friends or anything but…" She knew what he meant. But she also knew something else. She may trust Harry Potter more than anybody excluding her parents, brothers, and Hermione, but that didn't mean she was about to spill her heart out to him. Even if he was the only one Dumbledore said she could tell it to.

So, she just shook her head and said simply. "You should go back to bed." He opened his mouth to protest. "Harry," she said, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Please? I promise I'll tell you…someday. Just not here. Not now. Okay?"

He nodded reluctantly. It was then that they both realized just how close together they were. They disentangled themselves quickly, but he hesitated in getting up, not seeming to want to leave her alone. "You're sure you're okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"And you promise you'll tell me? Someday?"

"Yeah."

"Unbreakable Vow?"

Ginny laughed, "Goodnight, Harry!"

He smiled. "Night Gin." And he was gone, closing the door silently behind him. Ginny turned off the light and snuggled back under her covers, hugging the pillow he'd been leaning against close.

_Mm…_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep. _Smells…nice. _

**Yes, she is talking about the pillow. :P I think I'll end the chappy herezz. See, you should all be happy. This chapter was one (sort of) big Harry and Ginny moment. MAGIC! :P Hope you all enjoyed it, review and I'll update faster 3 I want lots!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you all know, I will be replying to my new reviews all together in chapter 9, since that is the last chapter i need to revise. **

_**Chapter 5: The Train, Part 1**_

She woke to sound of a quiet knock on her door. Groaning, she rolled out of bad, pulled on a robe (she'd learned from the week before), and answered the door. Standing in front of her was none other than Hermione. This was only surprising because Hermione hadn't been spending as much time with her lately, what with Harry coming and all.

"Good Morning, Ginny!" She said cheerfully.

"Did you need something?" Ginny's blunt manner seemed to throw Hermione for a moment. But Ginny wasn't quite in the mood to deal with her right now. She was actually quite hurt that, once Harry arrived, Hermione had mostly ignored her. She knew that they hadn't seen each other in a while, and that they had a lot to talk about, but she couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at being excluded. But then again, it had always been that way, for as long as she could remember and-

"Well…um… I just wanted to talk to you is all. We haven't spoken in a while." Hermione's voice pulled her mind away from her thoughts.

"Oh. Well…okay then. Come in." Hermione walked in and looked around, as if sensing something wasn't right, before heading over to Ginny's bed.

"Sooo…" She drew out the word as she sat down.

"Soo…?" Ginny questioned.

"Soo how are things with…well…you know."

"No, actually, 'Mione I don't know. Considering you haven't specified exactly what you're talking about and I'm not exactly a mind reader."

Hermione let out a nervous giggle. "Okay, okay. I was wondering how your Harry 'thing' is going?"

Ginny scoffed. "My Harry 'thing'? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do too! You remember when you-"

"Yes, Hermione! I remember when I was so completely infatuated with him, and how it was so bad I couldn't even speak in his presence, okay? I told you I'm over it." Ginny exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "Because, well, you know it's okay if you still like him."

"Hermione! You know I'm going out with Michael Corner!"

"So? That doesn't mean you don't like him!"

"Hermione, have I acted like I used to _at all_ since he came here? I can speak coherently in his presence and I actually have real conversations with him. Not to mention that I have a boyfriend. I got over him, and I'm dating other people, just like you wanted. Harry and I are just friends. That's all."

"Look, Ginny. I didn't mean it that way. Well I did, sort of. What I mean is, I'm sorry, I guess. I know you're over him." She said with an apologetic look on her face.

Ginny gave her best friend a smile. "It's okay, 'Mione. I know you're only looking out for me. Like I need it." She said rolling her eyes.

Hermione laughed. "C'mon, Gin, let's go get some breakfast."

Ginny nodded quickly changed before the two scrambled out of the room and downstairs to eat.

_Two Days Later_

Ginny hugged her mum and dad goodbye on platform 9 and ¾ as she got ready to board the train. Harry and Sirius (in dog form of course) returned from…wherever they had been. She said quick goodbyes to Tonks and the rest of the order who had accompanied them to the train. Hearing a bark, she turned to Sirius. He gave her a sad, dejected puppy dog look. She laughed and bent down, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll miss you, too." She said in his ear. He licked her, causing her to fall back laughing. Fred and George helped her up. "Bye Padfoot!" She called as she boarded the train.

She hadn't taken two steps when an arm encircled her waist and a hand covered her eyes. Acting on instinct, she grabbed the arm, turned, and twisted it, grabbing her wand as she did so.

"Ow! Ginny, what are you doing!?"

"Michael! Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry!" Ginny exclaimed, instantly letting go of him and putting her wand away.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Suppose it was my fault, I shouldn't have surprised you that way."

"Well, my attempting to twist your arm off wasn't the best reaction I could have had."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have an idea of how you could make it up to me." He said, leaning in.

"OI! Clear the hall. Some people would actually like to find a compartment!" Said a strangely familiar voice. Ginny peered around Michael, who was blocking whomever it was, only to wish she hadn't. For standing in the very cramped aisle, was none other than Fred and George.

"Hmm… what do we have here?"

"Why I believe it is our younger sister and her…friend."

"Who just happens to be a-"

"Boy. And has his arms around her-"

"Waist." They ended together.

Ginny felt her face begin to turn scarlet. And as if her two brothers weren't enough, another had to be added to the fray.

"Ginny?" She whirled around. And, naturally standing behind her was Harry.

"Oh…umm…hi Harry." Ginny looked nervously between her brothers, her boyfriend, and her childhood crush. She made a split second decision, knowing she only had two choices: fight or flight. Now, Ginny was usually a fighter. But this was just too awkward. Now if it were Ron…well things would be different. But it was Fred and George. And Harry. "umm…I have to go…um…meet a friend! See ya!" She squeezed past Harry and was gone before any of them could say anything.

_Harry's POV_

Well…this is awkward. Ginny just ran off and now it's just Michael, Fred, George, and me. I saw the way the Twins were looking at Michael, and decided it was about time for me to make my exit.

"I'm just gonna go find a compartment. Umm…see you later." And I booked it out of there, in the same direction Ginny had headed.

_Ginny's POV_

I finally found a relatively empty compartment with two people I knew, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. I had other friends on the train, of course. But at the moment Luna and her crazy self seemed strangely comforting to me. And Neville was nice enough. So I stayed. And besides, the first place Michael would check would definitely be with my usual crowd.

I had been there only a few minutes when there was a knock on the compartment door. I looked up to see…Harry. Of course.

He slid open the door. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. "I got separated from Hermione and Ron, and I can't find them.

I nodded. "Of course." He came in, shutting the door behind him, and sat down next to me. "Harry this is Luna Lovegood, Luna, this is Harry Potter. You know Neville, of course."

"Hello." Luna said in her dreamy sort of voice. "You wouldn't have happened to see any Nargles on your way here, would you? I've heard there have been quite a few around lately."

Harry seemed uncertain of what to say. "I'm sure he hasn't, Luna." I filled in quickly for him. Luna may be a bit weird, but I was sure he'd get used to her eventually.

**And there it shall end. I really felt like getting them back to school, so I was kind of quick about their last few day at Grimmauld Place. The next chapter will continue with them on the train, then should get into the stuff at Hogwarts. I'm seeing who noticed things in this chapter! If you comment on it in your review, than you shall be considered a very smart cookie : ) Review please!**

**I'm happy cuz i didn't have to do much to this chapter :) just take out part of the conversation between her and Hermione. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6- The Train, Part 2_**

We sat in silence for a while, except Luna humming something or other. I fidgeted in my seat, feeling uncomfortable, although I wasn't entirely sure why. After all, it's not like I like Harry or anything, he's just a friend.

Another knock on the door to our compartment distracted me. I looked up to see… Cho Chang. Oh joy. Annoyance shot through me as she slid the door open, and instantly set her sights on Harry.

"Hi Harry." She said, smiling.

"Oh- um- hi…Cho." Still a bumbling idiot in her presence I see.

Her smile widened. "I was wondering if you'd like to come sit in my compartment?" She asked, glancing at Luna, Neville, and me, while barely concealing her distaste, from Harry anyway.

"Oh…well I-" He looked over at me, then back at her, seeming to make a decision. "Thanks Cho, but I think I'll stay here. Maybe some other time."

She gave him an even brighter smile it seemed. "Of course Harry! Some other time." Cho gave me a curt nod before leaving the compartment. Hmm… at least she acknowledged my existence anyway.

"Sooo…" Harry drew out the word.

To this day I can't be entirely sure what prompted me to leave the compartment the way I did. Suddenly I just couldn't be in there anymore.

"I have to go!" I said out of nowhere, jumping up from my seat. "I'll umm…see you guys later, okay?"

"Watch out for nargals." Was all Luna said.

I saw Harry was about to say something, "I'll look for Hermione and Ron and tell them where you are if I see them." I added quickly before leaving the compartment.

I hurried down the hall, but kept my promise and checked each compartment I passed for Ron and Hermione. I finally found them, and only stopped to let them know where Harry was before rushing off again, leaving them looking confused.

It wasn't long before I bumped into someone, no surprise there really. I wasn't actually paying attention to where I was going, after all. Really, the problem wasn't that I did bump into someone, it was who I bumped into.

"Well if it isn't little Ms. Weasley." Came a sneering voice. Two hands caught me around the wrists and held tight, keeping me from grabbing my wand.

"Let go Malfoy!" I glared at him.

All he did was laugh. "Why should I? I don't think you're in any position to make demands here, Weaslette."

My eyes narrowed. I was getting pissed. "What do you want, anyway?"

He shrugged. "Well I can't let an opportunity like this pass up, now can I?"

"What opportunity?"

"This," he said, before pushing me against the wall. His face was an inch away from mine when a voice said:

"Get off her, Draco."

Malfoy looked up in surprise. "What does it matter to you?"

I looked up, too. Standing to our right was a boy that could only be described as tall, dark, and handsome. He was tall (obviously), and filled out nicely. He had dark hair, which was complimented by his tan skin. His eyes stood out the most, though. They were a deep, deep emerald green. I could probably get lost in them.

His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Because she has, what, six older brothers? Not to mention a boyfriend, and plenty of friends. All who would be more than willing to hex you within an inch of your life. So, before you get caught, let the girl go."

And, to my great surprise, he did. But not before saying so the boy couldn't hear, "This isn't over." Then he left. I turned to my savior, studying him, he seemed familiar.

I soon figured out why. He was a Slytherin, a year ahead of me. I recognized him because he was the top of the potions class in his year, and he spent a lot of time around the potions room. His name was Jacob, I believe.

"Thank you." I said. "But I could have handled it." I added as an afterthought.

He raised an eyebrow. "I could tell. And you're welcome."

Deciding it would probably be smart to find Michael and apologize for earlier, I said a quick goodbye and started to slide past him. Before I could get away, though, he grabbed my wrist. I had my wand in hand and up to his face in a moment.

To my surprise he stayed completely relaxed, didn't even flinch. "No need to stick your wand in my face. I just wanted to ask you something." He said.

"What?" I didn't lower my wand.

"Ginny Weasley, right?"

I felt the surprise on my fast. "Yeah. You're Jacob….right?"

He nodded. "Yeah." It did not pass Ginny by that he didn't give her his last name, but considering she didn't really know this boy, she let it slide.

"Okay…well, I'm just going to go now." She said, glancing down at her wrist, which he still held.

He let go. "Oh, sorry. Bye then."

"Bye." She said, and walked back down the narrow hallway to find her boyfriend.

It took her the rest of the train ride to calm Michael down. She apologized for her brothers, and for leaving so suddenly, and not coming to find him sooner. By the time they reached Hogwarts, he was really getting on her nerves. But she let it go as they rode up to the castle and entered the Great Hallfor the welcome feast.

I was distracted almost the entire time_. When is Dumbledore going to tell me who my teacher is supposed to be? Personally, I think it should be him, but I don't think it will be. And I need to find time to have that talk with Professor McGonagall…_I was distracted from my thoughts when McGonagall herself entered with the first years in tow.

The first years were sorted, the Sorting Hat sang its' song, and Dumbledore made his speech. Ginny cringed when Umbridge was introduced. She seemed insufferable. The Ministry at Hogwarts? This couldn't turn out well.

**Woo. Chappy is done! **sigh** nobody has noticed what I think you should all have noticed last chappy, but I mentioned it again this chappy, so maybe you will all be so kind as to see it? :P Anywhooz kind of shortish I know, but the faster you review the faster I update. Oh and I'm so mean cuz I keep forgetting to mention this site I promised to mention.**

**Everybody, please take a moment to visit fanbbs . net (w/o spaces of course) It's a sort of forum thing, and even if you don't normally go to forums, it's still pretty cool. I don't usually, and I liked it. I even posted a thing or two on there, so do take a look : ) please and thank you!**

**Yay! Also a chapter where I didn't really have to revise much of anything! :P 33**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Talking with McGonagall**_

I woke the next morning to sun shining through my window. Everyone else seemed to be asleep still. Well, I didn't have the luxury. Time to get up.

Since we didn't have classes today, I didn't bother wearing my uniform; instead opting for a pair of comfy jeans, a black tank top, and my Gryffindor sweater. I let my long red hair swing loose down my back rather than pulling it up.

Satisfied, I grabbed my bag and quickly left Gryffindor Tower and headed towards Professor McGonagall's office. I didn't see anyone on the way; most everyone in the castle would be taking advantage of our last day to sleep in before classes start. I knew McGonagall would be awake, though, all of the Heads of Houses would be. Eventually, once everyone was awake, they would go to their Heads of Houses to get their class schedules. That was pretty much what this free day was for. And this way, the first years would be better able to find their way around.

I knocked hesitantly on the door. I knew she probably wasn't expecting anyone this early. "Come in." she said

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," I said politely as I entered.

"Ms. Weasley. Here for your schedule?"

"Yes." She handed me the parchment with my schedule on it. "Umm…actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about, if that's okay?"

She looked surprised. "Well certainly, I'm not really expecting anyone to come for another hour or so, what is it you need?"

"Well…it's just…"

"I'd encourage you to just come out with it Ginevra, I won't bite." She said that last bit with a smile on her face.

I figured I had nothing to lose. "Well I was wondering if I could take my OWLs a year early." The next part came out in a rush. "I mean, I know that would mean taking fifth year classes, but you see, I've been studying fourth year material all summer with Hermione, and I think I could manage quite well. Also, I--"

"Miss Weasley." The Professor interrupted. "Let me get this straight. You wish to take you OWLs a year early?"

"Yes."

"And you are willing to take all fifth year classes to do so?"

"Yes."

"And you believe yourself capable of doing so while maintaining good marks?"

"I think I can."

"I need you to be sure this is what you want to do, and that you can do it."

"I… I am."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment and set a quill to writing with her wand. "You will need approval from all of your teachers. Once you get that, you must take this to the Headmaster for his approval. Or you may do it the other way around, if you wish, understand?" I nodded. "I will allow you to join my fifth year class, so long as you pass the fourth year exam. You may come to me any time today to take it, or you may do so during my class tomorrow." She signed the parchment and handed it to me. "I believe you are quite able to do this, but it won't be easy. You must apply yourself, understand?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Then go on, see what your other teachers say. Most of them should be in their classrooms."

"Thank you, Professor!" I said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Miss Weasley."

I left the room and began to head for Hagrid's cabin (might as well start with the teachers who are most likely to say yes), when my stomach rumbled. I instantly changed course and went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast instead.

I sat down next to Hermione and Harry. Ron was strangely absent. "Where's Ron?" I asked them. He wasn't exactly one to miss a meal.

"Still sleeping," Harry grumbled. _What's got him in such a mood? _I wondered.

Hermione gave him a look. "He would still be in bed, too, if I hadn't gotten him up. I tried to wake Ron, but he was like a log."

I laughed. No wonder Harry was being a grouch. "Here." I said, pulling out my wand. Harry's eyes met mine. "May I?" I asked him. "It'll make you feel better."

He nodded. Hermione gave me a suspicious look and I rolled my eyes at her. "_prolixus suscitatio" _I said.

Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Did it work?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, if the point was to make me feel more awake."

I smiled and nodded. "It was."

"Thanks Gin."

"No problem, Harry."

Hermione was staring at me. "What did you do?"

"It was an awakening spell. Not like to wake a sleeping person, but to make a tired person feel more awake. I saw it in one of the books I read over the summer. It seemed useful, so I made sure to remember it."

"How come _I _don't know this spell?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"It was an old book. One of Padfoot's that he let me read. I wouldn't really expect you to know it." This seemed to bother her, but knowing Hermione, that wasn't a huge surprise. She liked to know things.

I just shook my head and started to eat my breakfast. There were plenty of spells I learned this summer that I could show her. But that could wait. Once I finished eating, I jumped up from the table and began to make a quick exit, saying goodbye to Hermione, Harry, and Ron (who had come in while I was eating) as I did so. I was almost out of the Great Hall when an arm wrapped around my waist and held me back. "Where are you going so fast?"

I turned to my boyfriend. "Michael." I said impatiently. "Will you please let go?"

"Why?" He asked. "I want to spend our last day class-free with you."

"I have something I need to do."

"What? All we have to do today is get our class schedules. Why in such a hurry for that?"

I sighed, thoroughly frustrated with him. "I already have mine. There's something else I need to do."

"What is it? I'll come with you."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because-" I was interrupted by one of the Gryffindor Prefects.

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Professor McGonagall told me to give this to you. Said you should read it right away, and go as soon as you can." She told me.

"Okay, thank you."

"Mhm." She said, before hurrying off. I turned away from Michael and quickly unfolded the parchment.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Please do come see me in my office as soon as you are able to. It is about the matter we previously discussed. Thank you._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_p.s: I like lemon drops._

"This," I said, waving the parchment. "Is why you can't come with me, Michael. Now, I have to go." And before he could say anything else, I headed to Dumbledore's office.

**WATCHA!!! Haha 7****th**** chapter has been completed! Okay, I've noticed a few things while writing this story, which I feel the inexplicable need to tell you all. **

**1: Most spells are in Latin (the one I used in this chappy is. It's Latin for wide awake)**

**2: Okay, so there's a ban on underage witches and wizards using magic outside of school, yes? But in one of the movies (I think it's the third? Maybe the second.) Harry is sitting in his room at #4 Privet Drive using Lumos to read! Ha! Underage magic, right there! **

**Oh, and I don't think they really have their first day of school free. But I just did that cuz I needed that day (obviously) to have Ginny talk to McGonagall. AND NONE OF YOU NOTICED MY GINNY NEEDS TO TALK TO MCGONAGALL STUFF!! That was what I wanted you all to see. Review pretty please? ****recenseo pulchellus commodo?? - look, I even have it in Latin!! NOW YOU MUST ALL REVIEW!!!!!!! Please and thank you :_)**

**Hehe....in this chapter i didn't have to revise anything at all... yay!! I'm very happy to be able to get this done fast now, because I really need to start cleaning for this party i'm having tonight for my birthday 333**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, for all of you that reviewed before I began revising the story, and had questions, i'd appreciate it if you'd re-review with those questions. Just saying :) Anndd I have revised the story (for those of you whom for whatever reason did not know that) so please go back and re-read if you haven't already. There are a few major things that have changed. **

**_Chapter 8: Frustration_s**

"Lemon drops." The passage to Dumbledore's office spiraled up as I said the password. I climbed the staircase quickly, excited to find out whom my new teacher would be. I was _hoping_ it would be Dumbledore, although I doubted the likelihood of that. He's busy enough as it is, and with the Ministry keeping an even closer eye on Hogwarts… well, I doubt he's able to spend any time teaching me anything. I knocked hesitantly on his door, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Come in." Came Dumbledore's kind voice. I opened the door and walked into his cluttered…yet somehow neat… office. "Ahh, Miss Weasley, it is a pleasure to see you."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Professor." I said respectfully.

"I didn't interrupt anything important, did I?" He asked me, a twinkle in his eyes. I felt my face flush.

"No not at all, sir."

"I suppose you do have some important things to take care of, though?" This confused me, did he not really Have anything to discuss with me?

"You have nothing you wish to talk to me about?" I asked him.

He smiled. "No, but I believe you have something you wish to discuss with me."

"Oh, yes!" I said, remembering the paper McGonagall had given me. "That reminds me…" I pulled the parchment out of my bag and handed it to him. "I think if I have your approval, more teachers would be willing to say yes."

He scanned the parchment quickly. "Why do you wish to take your OWLs early, Miss Weasley?" He asked, once he was finished.

"I just…well with everything that's been happening…and Tom coming back…and just every little thing that could happen…" I trailed off helplessly. After all, I couldn't tell him the _real_ reasons why I wished to do this.

But Dumbledore didn't seem to care that I hadn't given him a real reason. He just said, "It will be difficult, but I believe you shall be able to manage it all." Then he signed the parchment with a flourish. "Well, alright then, off you go Ginny. And if any of your teachers give you problems, just let me know, okay?" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you so much Professor!" I exclaimed. I gave him a quick hug, to his great surprise, and hurried out of the office, deciding that I should take care of Hagrid first.

A few hours later, and I had acquired every needed signature but two, while managing to successfully avoid Michael, as well. Quite an accomplishment, if I do say so myself. I had saved the two (what I believed to be) most difficult teachers for last; Umbridge, and Snape **(- of course XD**). I decided to ask Snape first, since I already knew him, so I headed off to the dungeons. When I arrived, I knocked carefully on the door to Snape's office.

"Come in." He said in that strange, abrupt voice of his. I entered, shut the door quietly behind me, and turned to face him. He looked just as dreary as usual, although a bit surprised, as well. He obviously wasn't expecting me.

"Good afternoon, Professor." I said with as much respect as I could muster. Might as well play it safe.

"What brings you to my office, Miss Weasley?" He asked. "Considering you are not apart of my House, it cannot possibly be for your schedule, nor do I believe I requested you to come here."

I approached his desk, parchment in hand. "This is why I've come." I said simply, setting it down in front of him. He picked it up as if it were a disgusting piece of garbage, and read it over slowly, obviously taking his time.

"Do you believe yourself to be extraordinary, Miss Weasley?" He asked me.

"Wha-" I stopped myself quickly. "Why do you ask, sir?"

"You seem not to believe that you require the same amount of time to learn as everybody else does."

"Sir I-"

"And furthermore, it seems as if you believe yourself to be smart enough to skip a year of my instruction."

"Sir please!" I exclaimed, looking him straight in the eyes for the first time. "I do not believe myself to be extraordinary or smarter than other students my age. I just wish to _try_. I can't really explain my reasoning, but please, sir, _please _let me do this."

He stared at me for a long moment. I didn't break eye contact. He sighed. "One of my students is working on a… project for me. You are to be his assistant. If he gives me a good report of your skills and your attitude, then you may advance to fifth year potions. If not, then you shall stay where you are, understood?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"And even then, you may only advance to fifth year potions if you pass the fourth year examination… if my student finds you adequate."

I nodded again. "Yes sir." I agreed, although this was the most any teacher had asked of me so far. Most only required me to pass their fourth year exams, which I would take during their respected class periods tomorrow.

"You are dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand, giving me the signed parchment.

"Thank you, sir." I said, and left the room as quick as I dared.

_Last but not least… _I thought as I approached Umbridge's office. I knocked on her door as I had on so many others that day. "Come in." Through the door came that awful, high-pitched voice. I cringed as I opened the door. But that was nothing compared to what I met once I was inside.

Pink. _Everywhere. _It was awful. And those porcelain cat plates on the walls! Ugh! It made me want to barf…or something. But I sucked it up and forced myself to give what must have been the devil's reincarnate a charming smile.

"Hello Dear, what can I do for you?" She asked, her smile sickly sweet like honey. I kept up the charm.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," I said sweetly as I approached her desk. "If you aren't too busy, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to read this." I said, setting the parchment in front of her.

"Of course Miss…"

"Ginny." I supplied for her. "Ginny Weasley."

Her smile seemed genuine, but I doubted it was real. She picked up the parchment and read it over. When she was done, I couldn't help but look at her hopefully.

"I'm sorry dear." She said in a not-so-sorry voice. "But I simply cannot allow this."

I felt my eyes widen. Some teachers had hesitated, surely, but I hadn't yet received an outright no. "May I ask why not?"

"It is against Ministry regulation, Miss Weasley." She said simply, as if that explained it all. "I see that all of your other teachers have allowed this, Professor Dumbledore as well, but for my class you shall stay at your proper level. And I wouldn't go whining to Professor Dumbledore if I were you." She stated calmly. "He shall not be able to sway my decision."

I nod respectfully, though inside, I'm boiling. DADA is my best subject! Not to mention one of the most important for this war. Naturally it'd be the only one I can't advance. I sighed and got up to make my exit, grabbing the parchment as I did so. "Thank you for your time, Professor." I said, and left the room.

I was now sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, having gone to McGongall with the signatures and explained why I hadn't one for DADA. She had seemed angry as well, which surprised me. But then again, she obviously didn't care too much for Umbridge.

"Ginny!" An excited voice called from the entrance to the portrait hole. I turned my head, to see one of my best mates, Seth, waving to me excitedly. I smiled.

"Hey Seth." I said, as he walked over and plopped next to me on the couch.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked. Seth is tall and lanky, will sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He has a sweet smile, and a nice tan. He reminds me of a puppy in some ways, always eager and excited, full of energy all the time. Seth's also very curious, but sweet, too, and I adore him.

"Around…" I said vaguely. I wasn't yet ready to reveal that the only class I'll probably be taking with him this year is DADA.

"With Michael?" He asked, his eyes darkening.

I laughed. Seth despised Michael. A lot of my friends didn't really like him, although most of them made an effort to be supportive. Seth was supportive, he just didn't try to hide the fact that he thought I could do better. "No I have not been with Michael. I've been avoiding him, actually." I admitted.

His smile brightened again. "Trouble in paradise?" I glared at him. His face fell, and he quickly tried to make it up. "You know I didn't mean it that way, Gin! I only meant…well…you know!"

I sighed, instantly forgiving him. "It's okay," I said, "I know what you mean." He brightened right back up.

"So you aren't going to tell me where you've been all day?" He asked. "I was tempted to send out the Aurors to find you or something." Seth's dad is an Auror. Seth wants to be one, too. And not because of family pressure or anything, it's just what he genuinely wants. Personally, thinking of Seth being an Auror made me nervous. I mean, he's _Seth,_ there's no telling what kinds of trouble he'd get himself into, only to just manage to get out of it at the last second. That's Seth for you.

"No I will not tell you where I was." I said. "But you're going to find out eventually."

"Then you might as well tell me now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"There you are!" Came a voice, interrupting our argument. I glanced behind us to see my other friend, Aimee, looking annoyed, with her hands on her hips. "I've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Aimee!" I said, jumping up, pulling her around the couch, and giving her a hug. She resisted for a moment, then finally relaxed and returned it.

"I didn't get a hug…" I heard Seth mumble.

"Shut up, Seth!" Aimee said, laughing. Merlin, I missed my friends! I hadn't gotten much of a chance to see them yesterday, what with Michael, and then I went to bed early after the Feast. And of course, I'd been busy today.

"Come here." I told Seth pulling him off of the couch. He joined in the hug. "How have you been?" I asked Aimee, as we pulled apart.

"I think the question here is _where _have _you _been!" She said, getting annoyed again. Aimee is really pretty, with long black hair, which usually hangs in loose curls down her back. She has dreamers' eyes, a pretty hazel color, with long lashes. Her skin is a light brown, like coffee after you put lots of milk in it. Aimee is taller then me, but shorter than Seth, and slim. All in all, pretty much perfect.

"She won't tell." Seth said, before I could say anything. "She says we'll find out soon, so I figure she might as well just tell now, but she won't!"

I sighed and fell back onto the couch. Seth would _never_ drop this. Not unless I made it _very _clear I didn't want to talk about it, anyway. And by _very_ clear, I mean VERY. It's annoying sometimes, but it can be useful when you really want to get something out of a person. It was just more preferable when that person wasn't you.

Aimee's hands were on her hips again. Her eyes narrowed as she thought. "You haven't been with Michael…Oh my gosh! You aren't _cheating_ are you?!"

"On Michael? No!" I exclaimed shaking my head. "Why would you think I'd ever do something like that?"

Aimee sat down next to me. "I don't. It's just the only thing I could think of."

Seth sat on my other side, throwing his arm around my shoulder. In the back-round I could hear people entering the portrait hole, with a muffled, "She might be in here."

"Our Gin would never cheat!" He scolded Aimee, who rolled her eyes. Seth gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and I started to push him away.

"Se-" I didn't even get his full name out before I heard a voice that sounded suspiciously familiar shout from behind the couch, out of my line of vision.

"What the hell are you doing?!?"

As one, Aimee, Seth, and I whipped our heads around. Standing (now) in front of us was Michael, slightly behind him was the Trio. Everything that happened next was so fast it was almost a blur.

Michael pulled out his wand and pointed it at us. Instantly, Seth had his out, too. He pushed me over so I was just behind him, his face cold. Harry clapped his hand onto Michael's shoulder, and Ron shouted and leaped towards Michael, but was pulled back by Hermione. Aimee ducked and pulled me down with her, using the couch as a barrier, when Michael shouted, "_Confundo!"_ aiming his wand at Seth.

But Seth was quicker. Before Michael could even finish his spell, Seth shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_ Michael's wand shot out of his hand and across the room. Seth then said another spell. "Congelo!" (**The freezing charm. I know there isn't actually a spell for it, but I wanted one and that's freeze in Latin. :D so deal with it :P ) **Michael froze on the spot, eyes wide, his arm still sticking out at a funny angle from Seth's disarming spell.

I stopped him before he could cast whatever other spell that was in his head to do. "Seth, stop." I said calmly putting my hand on his arm. He glanced over at me, his eyes still full of anger.

"He was going to curse you, or hex you or something. And he's your boyfriend." Seth was pissed, I could tell. It was pretty obvious. Aimee and Harry didn't say anything, just looked at me with wide eyes. Hermione was still trying to calm down Ron.

"He thought I was doing something with you."

"He should have known better."

_Well, yeah… _I thought. But I didn't say it. Instead, "I'm going to unfreeze him now, okay?" I asked. Seth didn't look to pleased, but he nodded. I pulled out my wand and turned to Michael. "_Non glacialis."(_**Not frozen) **I said. He stayed still for a moment before blinking, then moving his head, then the rest of his body. The spell wore off quickly. By the time it was gone, I had retrieved his wand and was beside him. "We need to talk." I said simply.

"Give me back my wand, please."

"After."

And we left the Gryffindor common room without another word.

**HOLY CRAP THIS THING IS EIGHT PAGES LONG! AND AS OF RIGHT THIS SECOND THERE ARE OVER 3000 WORDS! And you should all leave TONS of reviews. Because I have you an amazingly long chappy :)**

**Okay, here's some fyi stuff: sorry it's been taking me a while to update, it's ****my birthday on the 6****th**** (Thursday) and I've been planning a party, and bouncing around from my moms, to my dads (where I cant write). The party is on Friday, then I leave for Oregon (where I also won't be able to write) Saturday morning. :/ soooo I am going to try to manage another update before Saturday, but unless I work my a$$ off… and I still have to clean around the house (which I definitely will **_**not**_** be doing on Thursday)… and I have another story to update, too… so, yeah, I'm pretty busy. But I shall try very hard because I love you all sooo much 3 **

**Sooo… If you all want me to update before I leave (it is going to be a weekish long trip btw) then I better get TONS of reviews! So press the button : ) (as If you all didn't know that already). :P**

**PAAARRRTTTAAYYY!!! (tonight) 333 :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay!! I'm finally done with my revisions!! Woooo!! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Hushpuppy22: as you can see, I revised my story. I didn't do it because I believed I was doing what you thought I was doing. Still, I don't appreciate how you approached me about it. It would have been at least more polite on your part to send me a PM. No matter what you say, that is the most I will revise the story. The plot I have is mine, I never stole it. I would not do something like that.**

**Spazilla: thank you :-)**

**Orangeview: haha I suppose you see now what I took out. I'm sorry if you don't like that I did, but I felt the need. Thanks for the review!**

**Croby3: Thank you! :D **

_**Chapter 9: Actions and Consequences**_

We walked in silence for a while. I knew perfectly well what I wanted to say, but I wasn't about to say it when my blood was still boiling. I'd just as likely hex Michael, if I did. Michael suddenly stopped waking. I whirled around to face him. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted to talk. So, talk."

I glared at him. There aren't any people around, but that doesn't mean I want to do this where somebody could walk by at any moment. He stood firm though, despite my glare, so I decided that we might as well stay. If he wanted to make this public, that was his problem.

"You were going to hex me." I said, clenching my fists, which still held both our wands, at my side. "You were going to hex me." I repeated, "for no reason at all."

"Woah, hang on a second. I didn't have a good reason to get mad? You were flirting and kissing another guy!"

"Was not!" My voice began to rise in volume. "Seth's just a friend, Michael! We were just playing around! I didn't kiss him, he just gave me a kiss on the cheek. That's all!" I was almost shouting now. "And either way, that's not a good reason to hex me or my friends!" Now I really am shouting. It would have been much smarter of him to wait until I cooled off a bit before having this conversation.

Other students were beginning to gather now. He could see that he wasn't winning, and that this was only getting me more pissed off than I already was, so he changed tactics. His face softened, and his voice began to plead with me. "C'mon, Gin. It was all a misunderstanding, and I know it was my fault. Don't be mad. Please forgive me."

The crowd around us was hushed, waiting to see what I would say next. And truthfully, I wasn't sure what to say. Part of me wanted to forgive him and try again. But another part of me was saying no way. _What should I do? _I thought of Seth, and what he would say if I forgave Michael. He'd be so mad… was it worth it?

I sighed, making my decision and stepped forward, offering Michael back his wand. He took it, eyes scanning my face uncertainly. "Last chance, Michael." Was all I said. It was all I needed to say. The crowd broke out talking, and a huge smile spread across Michael's face.

"Thanks, Gin." He said.

All I did was nod, before turning and heading back to the common room, bracing myself for what was to come. I doubted anybody was going to be too happy with me when the heard the news…

I entered the portrait hole slowly, taking my time. When I was completely inside, I took a look around. Hermione was sitting in a chair near Aimee and Seth, who were still on the couch. There weren't that many other people around. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey." I said quietly, once I took it all in. Seth jumped up and turned to me. "I'm fine." I told him, walking over and sitting back between him and Aimee on the couch. I grabbed one of the pillows that were lying around and wrapped my arms around it, pulling my knees up to where I held it against my chest. Seth sat back down, I could tell he wanted to ask me something, and I had a good idea of what it was.

Aimee did it for him. "Did you break up with him?" She asked hesitantly. I buried my face in the pillow and mumbled an incoherent "no."

"Ginny." Seth gently pulled the pillow away from me, and tilted my face up so I had to look at him. "Did you?"

I just shook my head, and looked away, not wanting to see the look on his face. When nobody said anything for a minute, I just had to see their expressions, so I looked up again. Aimee was obviously bothered that I hadn't, and she gave me a searching look, as if trying to find my reasoning. Hermione looked at me sympathetically, as if she understood. But Seth's expression was the worst. His was a mixture of sadness, anger, and most of all, disappointment, although he tried really hard to hide the anger. Our eyes met, and I could see the emotions that were conflicting inside him. It made me so sad, and I knew my own eyes were begging for him to understand.

"Well…good luck with that. I'm off to bed." That was all he said before getting up and going to his dorm. I couldn't bring myself to go after him. I checked the time. It wasn't too early, thank goodness.

"I'm going to go to bed, too." I said quietly, not meeting Aimee or Hermione's eyes. "Night." I said, leaving before they could say anything.

This officially sucks.

The next morning, Seth didn't speak to me at all during breakfast. Aimee tried to make conversation between the three of us, but it didn't work. I did my best to act as normal and cheerful as I could, but the whole thing with Seth made it difficult. I just wanted this whole thing to go away. To keep my mind off of Seth, I did my best to study for all of the exams I would be taking today. I chose not to do so in the Great Hall, it would cause too many questions. So instead, I excused myself and headed for the library.

Despite what was going on with my friends, the day passed quickly. In every class besides potions I had taken my exams. Aimee kept trying to convince me to tell her where I was going and what I was doing whenever I left the classroom. But she was no Seth, and since he wasn't interested in knowing, she didn't get it out of me.

I sat forlornly in my seat for DADA, my last class of the day. After this class is over, I'm supposed to go to Professor McGonagall's office to see how I've done on my exams. I hadn't much doubt that this would be one of the longest class periods I'd have to go through. It would be easier if Seth was talking to me, but he didn't even want to sit near me. And I'm not just being paranoid, either. Usually he and Aimee switch off sitting next to me in classes; whoever doesn't sit next to me sits next to Gavin, another Gryffindor who we also hang out with sometimes, in a desk right by ours.

But today, when Aimee and I sat in a desk with an empty one next to it, Seth pulled Gavin all the way across the room. I understood if he didn't really want to sit next to me, but Aimee and I even made it so the empty desk was on her side, not mine. I never knew Seth could _do _that, it was totally unlike him to purposely snub someone (except for Michael).

Umbridge started the class immediately. "Good afternoon everyone." She said, her voice dripping with sweetness. "Now, before we start our very first lesson, I must discuss an issue of great importance with you." Now she was trying to sound motherly. "I am sure you have all heard rumors that a certain Dark wizard has returned." This caught my attention. "This is a lie."

I couldn't stop myself, I wasn't even really aware of what I was doing. I jumped out of my seat, and all eyes turned to me. "No!" I exclaimed.

Umbridge set her beady toad eyes on me. "Pardon me, Miss Weasley?"

"It isn't a lie! He _is_ back!" I continue in earnest. "Voldemort's back, and we need to be ready for him!" Everybody gasped, except for Aimee and Seth, probably because I used his full name. But I'm not afraid, it's just a _name _after all. I wish they would see that.

The Toad (I've officially decided that that's what I'm going to call her) glared at me. "In your seat, Miss Weasley. You will raise your hand when you wish to speak in my classroom" I sat grudgingly. "I can assure all of you the He-Who-_must-not_-be-named is _not_ back. Anyone who tells you otherwise is wrong. For His return is only the rantings of a young, lying boy and a senile old man."

"Shut up!" I screamed, standing again. "Harry is not lying! He _saw _Voldemort! He _fought _him! And Dumbledore is _not _senile! He's smart enough to know that we need to prepare for Voldemort's return! Because it _will _happen! You're wrong! The Ministry is _wrong_!"

"Miss Weasley!" The Toad was very mad, I could see. "Sit down. You have detention. My office, tonight at 7:30."

This time I listened. But I couldn't say the rest of the lesson was any better. What was this lady thinking? Not letting us perform magic? That's stupid! Hmph, I guess those rumors that Fudge thinks Dumbledore is raising an army here are true. Finally, class was over. I left as fast as I could and hurried to McGonagall's Office to hear how I'd done on the exams, telling Aimee that I'd see her at dinner and ignoring Seth entirely.

When I finally got to McGonagall's Office, I hesitated before knocking on the door. Suddenly, I didn't particularly want to know how I'd done. "Come in." I heard from inside. There was no backing out now. I took a deep breath and entered. "Ah Miss Weasley." She said when she saw me. "I assume you are here to see how you did on your examinations?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Here." She said, handing me an envelope. "Your exam results and your new schedule is in there, read it once you leave." I nodded.

"Thank you, Professor."

She smiled at me. "Good luck."

I left her office, but stopped after taking only a few steps. I wasn't really sure where to go. If I went back to the common room, or even my dorm, Aimee would jump me, asking what's going on. The library maybe? I decided it would do and headed there instead. I found a seat at an empty table in the back, which was practically surrounded by bookcases. I was about to open the envelope, when I heard a familiar voice.

**A/N: this next part is fairly similar to a conversation between Ron, Harry, and Hermione, which takes place in the fifth book. **

"You mean she really didn't break up with him?" _That was Ron… and Merlin he sounded angry._

"No. She decided to give him another chance." _And that one was Hermione. _

"Really? But he tried to hex her best friend!" _And Harry… are they talking about me?_ "I doubt she'd put up with a guy like that." He continued.

"I don't know why she decided to stay with him." Hermione said.

"I don't know why she's going out with him at all!" Ron again.

"Why wouldn't she Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I thought she fancied Harry!" He replied. My cheeks burned. _Oh Merlin…_

Hermione laughed. "She only used to fancy him. She got over that _months_ ago. Oh, but she does like you, of course." She directed that last comment to Harry.

I felt myself relax a bit. Of course Hermione would set the record straight about my feelings for Harry. The Trio's conversation continued, and I snapped out of my thoughts to listen…although I know it's wrong.

"Harry, have your nightmares gotten any better?" Hermione asked.

"Not really." Harry seemed reluctant to talk about it. "C'mon let's go back to the common room." He said suddenly. I heard them push back their chairs, pick up their bags, and leave.

After they were gone, I finally opened the envelope. I know I could just pull out the new schedule to see if I passed, but I chose not to. I looked at the list of all my exams.

Transfiguration- Pass

Herbology- Pass

Charms- Pass

Astronomy- Pass

Care of Magical Creatures- Pass

Divination- Pass

History of Magic- Pass

_If you wish to see your actual scores, you must speak to the teacher's of each subject._

I felt myself smile hugely. _Yes! _I passed everything! I didn't even care what my scores were, the only thing that mattered was that I passed! Now all I had to do was get through that project and the exam for Snape, and I would be able to take almost all of my OWLs early! My stomach rumbled and I checked the time. _Shoot…_ _if I don't hurry, I'll be late for dinner! _

**OH YES!! Five pages :) And I got it written before I leave for Oregon! Who knows, maybe I'll squeeze in one more chapter before I leave…? :P Lots of reviews and I might be able to! Ahhh I'm gonna be 14 tomorrow…craaaaazy :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wooo!!! I'm back!! Did you all miss me? I know my other story reviewers/readers did because I barely updated before I left, and I updated this story plenty. Ignore my random ramblings, please. On with it!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**(sorry if I repeat replies, I can't exactly remember what I didn't and did reply to)**

**Comet Moon: to your first review, (chap 8): Yeah, I took the whole wandless magic thing out. I liked the training with Remus thing, too, but I figure I'll manage to bring him more into the story later, or at least I'll try. Haha, isn't everyone looking forward to Michael's fall? :P**

**Chap 9 review: Thank you for your view on that particular reviewer, I agree. Haha Snape, Mike, and Umbridge do need to be taken down a few pegs, yes? And I'm still putting the DA into the story, so Harry and Ginny will be working pretty closely soon enough. **

**35words: glad you didn't mind :) thanks 3**

**Lazy Luzuli: 1:I know the title sucks. When I first made the story I didn't really know where I was going with it and I needed the title so I put that one in. I am –planning on changing it once I think of a better title, but for now that's what it's going to be. 2: I haven't read the 5****th**** book in forever, so I didn't really think of Harry's reaction when I wrote Ginny's. The fact of the matter is, though, that Ginny and Harry and just about everyone else had pretty similar reactions to her, did they not? I'm being creative in my own sense, I did not look at the book for Harry's reaction to Umbridge to write Ginny's, I used what I sincerely thought she would think. It shouldn't be any surprise that her reaction would be similar to Harry's anyway, considering everything we've ever really seen about HP is from Harry's POV. I'm taking from what I know about Umbridge and Ginny and making a reaction that I think suits what I'm trying to do.**

**Aryia-elle: I'm glad you like what I did with Ginny's friends :D I hate when people put a character into a story and don't make them a person, just a name. Thanks for your support with the whole backfire thing, and I wouldn't say mine is better, just…different :P **

_Chapter 10: Detention and Fighting_

I began to exit the library. As I did so, I checked the clock to see how much time I had left to eat before I'd have to go to detention with the Toad. I felt my heart sink when I saw what time it was. _7:25_. Not fair. I bolted out of the library, only to head away from the Great Hall. No way was I going to risk being late for detention.

_Harry's POV:_

I glanced up and down the table for what seemed like the millionth time. Dessert was being served and Ginny still hadn't come in. I had just heard from Katie Bell that quidditch tryouts were going to be the day after tomorrow, and I knew from Hermione that Ginny was interested. I figured I could practice with her tomorrow or something, give her a few pointers. She is my best friend's little sister, after all.

As I did another sweep of the table, I saw one of Ginny's friends. Aimee, I think her name is. She seemed to be arguing with the guy sitting next to her, someone I recognized as Ginny's friend but couldn't name.

I got up from my seat. "I'll be right back." I said to Ron and Hermione. They nodded, and continued arguing about… whatever it is they were arguing about this time. I headed over to where Aimee and the guy were sitting; they didn't notice me at first.

"Seth!" _So that's his name.... _"You have to be worried about her! She said she'd be here and she never showed up!" Aimee exclaimed. Merlin she looked pissed.

"Why should I?" Seth asked her. "She has detention remember? And it starts, like, right now. So there's no reason to worry." _Detention? Are they talking about Ginny?_ I wondered. Ginny doesn't seem like the type to get detention. I decided that now would be a good time to interrupt.

"Hey, Aimee? And Seth, right?" I asked. They both whirled around.

"Oh, hi Harry!" Aimee said, giving me a bright smile. Seth just nodded.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if either of you know where Ginny is." I replied. Aimee's face fell, and Seth turned his head away.

"We don't really know. I mean, she has detention with Umbridge, so that's probably where she is. But she told me she would meet me here after she took care of something, and she never showed." Aimee told me.

"Why did she get detention?" I asked, surprised that it really was Gin that they were talking about earlier.

"Because of you." Seth said bluntly. I looked at him in surprise. What had I done?

"No, no. It isn't your fault Harry, really." Aimee said quickly, glaring at Seth. "She talked back to Umbridge about… something…. And got detention for it. It had nothing to do with you, really."

Seth returned her glare, but just nodded his head in agreement to what she had said. "Yeah."

"Oh…" I said. "Do you know when she'll be out?"

Aimee shook her head. "No. It started at 7:30, but we don't know what Umbridge is going to have her do, so…" She trailed off and shrugged.

I nodded. "Okay, thanks. See you!"

"Bye!" They said together, and I headed back over to Ron and Hermione.

_Ginny's POV:_

"Sit down, Miss Weasley." Umbridge said once I entered her classroom. I sat at the desk she indicated. "You are going to be writing lines for me today." She told me, a smirk evident on her mean little toad face. I started to pull out a quill and parchment, but paused as she shook her head. "No, Miss Weasley. You will be using one of my…_special _quills today."

I watched her for a second. _Something's up…_ I couldn't help but think. But I didn't question it, or at least not out loud, and accepted the quill she offered after I pulled out a piece of parchment. _Writing lines isn't so bad...I can think of worse ways to spend detention, anyway. _ I reassured myself. "How many lines should I write…and what exactly am I writing?" I asked.

"Oh… you will be writing 'I must not tell lies'." She said, giving me that annoying little giggle. "Just write until I tell you to stop. I want the message to really…_sink _in."

I shrugged. "Okay." She giggled again, like she had some sort of private joke going.

Everything seemed fine at first. The only out of the ordinary thing was that the Toad didn't do work or anything, she just watched me, which was sort of unnerving. But oh well. I started to write, and was slightly surprised when I saw the ink; it looked like…blood. But it couldn't be, of course. At least, that's what I thought.

I rubbed the back of my left hand absently as I wrote, feeling a slight sting. I expected it to just go away, but the more I wrote, the more it hurt. Finally, it hurt so bad I had to look, if only to make sure the back of my hand wasn't disintegrating or something. It wasn't.

I gasped when I saw the back of my hand. Etched, not too deeply but still seeable, into my hand were the words 'I must not tell lies'. They were even in my handwriting! I felt the blood drain away from my face as I looked from the parchment with my lines on it, to my hand. It all came back again when I looked up at Umbridge, who smirked at me then finally started to work. "You might want to continue writing, Miss Weasley." She said after a moment. "We wouldn't want to be in here all night, would we?"

I didn't reply, instead opting to just keep writing. I suffered silently, not even daring to make a peep. My hand was killing me, but I would not give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I have six older brothers. I will not cry because of a little pain in my hand. Okay, a lot of pain. Whatever.

"I suppose that is enough for today, Miss Weasley." Finally it was over. I packed my bag up as quick as I could, and was almost out of the room when the Toad stopped me. "Miss Weasley?" She asked.

"Yes Professor Umbridge?"

"It would not be within your best interests to tell anyone of your… experience tonight. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can tend to your hand without assistance. Do you understand?"

I understood completely. "Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"Good night, Miss Weasley."

I shut the door silently behind me, and took off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Since it was late, 10:00 by the time I reached Gryffindor Tower, I didn't really expect anyone to be awake. Or at least not anyone vaguely important to me. So when I stepped carefully through the portrait hole, and began to creep quietly to my room, I was surprised to hear a voice say, "Wait!"

I jumped and whirled around. Sitting in one of the many comfortable chairs throughout the room was, to my great surprise, Seth. "What?!" I snapped. Considering the state our relationship was in at the moment, snapping at him probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. But I was tired, annoyed, and my hand hurt like hell.

"Where were you?" He asked, looking only slightly annoyed at my tone.

"Why does it matter to you?" I snapped at him again. What, was he suddenly my friend now?

He flinched at the accusation in my voice. What did he expect? For me to be _honored_ because he's suddenly deciding to talk to me again? For me to jump for joy and be happy and automatically act as I normally do with him? Well, that's not going to happen. Not even a chance.

We stared each other down for a minute, his eyes searching, mine putting up a wall. I didn't want him to see that I was hurting, both physically (my hand) and emotionally (that was all him). "What's bothering you?" He finally said.

"What do you think?" I finally exploded. I was fed up with him. "My best friend in the world, heck, my first friend ever at Hogwart's (for that's what he is) hasn't been talking to me this entire day and after the worst detention _ever_ suddenly decides to be concerned when all I really want is to just go to my room, clean up, and go to bed! The whole concern thing might be nice, except I know that tomorrow you'll just be back to ignoring me, or being pissed at me, or whatever it is that you are! Merlin, I bet the only reason you're down here is because Aimee told you to! And don't try to deny it because that's exactly the sort of thing Aimee would do and you would listen to her, too, considering if you didn't she'd hex your ass into next week! I'm _tired _Seth! I don't have time to deal with the fact that you hate my boyfriend, or that you won't sit next to me! I hardly get enough sleep as it is! And I am sick of it! All of it!" I was finished, for the moment.

Seth just stared at me. It took him a while to finally say something. "So what? It's not worth it to try and make up with me? _I'm _not worth it?" I flinched. We both knew that wasn't what I meant.

"You know that's not how I meant it." I said, rubbing my eyes with my hands. I could feel tears coming on and if there was one thing I wasn't going to do, it was cry.

"How do I know, Ginny? How do I know that you're really my friend? And Aimee's, too. You've been keeping stuff from us, we both know that you haven't been completely honest. Why, Gin? You always _used _to tell us everything. Well, I guess that's not true either, is it? You never did tell us about the Chamber."

I felt my eyes widen when he mentioned the Chamber. Involuntary tears sprung into my eyes. I wasn't even aware of them as they fell, cutting a path down my now pale cheeks. The moment Seth said those words, I felt my heart break. He _knew _I couldn't talk about the Chamber, not with anybody. Merlin, I'd never even talked about it with Harry, even, and he was _there._

Seth realized his mistake the moment he made it. "Gin, I-" I didn't let him finish, I just turned and ran up to my dorm, tears spilling down my cheeks which I was incapable of stopping. "Ginny!" I heard Seth's voice call after me one more time before I slipped into the darkness of my room.

I kept my sobs as quiet as I could as I lay on my bed, but that didn't stop Aimee from hearing. She probably was waiting up for me. I felt my bed sink as she sat on it, and her comforting arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Do you want me to get Hermione?" She asked. I shook my head, and she held me tight, telling me how sorry she was.

"It's not your fault." I said, once I regained some control.

"But I told him to wait!"

"I exploded. I shouldn't have taken it all out on him like I did."

"You don't owe him anything, Gin. Not even an apology. Not after what he said."

I nodded. "Can I just go to bed, please?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry. Night Gin." She gave me one final squeeze before hopping off of my bed to her own. I waited until I heard her begin to breathe evenly before I got up and sat in the window seat right next to my bed, wand and bandages in hand.

"Vulnera Sannelto." **(the healing spell)** I whispered, pointing my wand to my hand. But nothing happened. I tried again, and again, but the wound wouldn't heal, not even a little bit. I finally went back over to my trunk and pulled out some healing ointment my mum had given to me. When I spread it over the back of my hand, the pain lessened, and the bleeding slowed a bit. The Toad hadn't thought of _everything _at least. I quickly wrapped my hand in a bandage, tying it securely, then put the ointment and roll of bandages onto my nightstand with my wand. _I wonder why my hand wouldn't heal… _after all, I'd done the spell plenty of times before…_how did she make the wound resistant to healing? _It had to have been her. There was no other explanation. But the question was, how?

My thoughts drifted to other things…Michael, OWLs, Seth…_Seth. _I felt silent tears spill down my cheeks, and I buried my face into my pillow. No use waking up Aimee again.

**Woo! My first update since I got back!! I know not a lot happened, this chapter was really filler-y. For those of you who want Harry and Ginny **_**now, **_**you need to understand that I can't put them together right away. This story, after all, is about **_**Ginny's **_**life and experiences, and that includes before Harry moments, too. And what fun would it be if I put them together right away?? :P More H&G to come though, promise! **

**Please review!! :-) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay people. I was **_**really**_** disappointed with last chapters reviews. I got three. THREE. That… SUCKS! So now I'm going to reply to reviews I normally wouldn't reply to since they don't contain questions or anything. I won't update anymore without good reviews people!**

**Spazilla: well here it is!! Thanks for the review :)**

**Hotstuff410: haha doesn't everyone? Don't worry, they will have their moments :) it'll just be awhile until they're really together. **

_Chapeter 11: Divided_

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up the next morning to another fourth year, Lydia, shaking my shoulder. "Ginny, wake up!"

I groaned and rolled my body so I was facing her. "What?"

"You don't want to miss breakfast do you? And there's something in the Common Room you have to see!"

My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I hadn't had dinner the night before. "I'm up, I'm up!" I said as I scrambled out of bed. I pulled on my skirt, shirt, sweater, socks, and shoes as quick as I could and brushed my long hair out so it fell loosely down my back. No time to put it up today. I grabbed my wand off my nightstand and was down in the Gryffindor Common Room in less than five minutes. The joys of having a uniform.

When I got there, though, I was met with a surprise. Aimee and Seth were fighting, with what seemed like a good portion of the Gryffindor House standing by watching.

"I can't believe you said that to her!" Aimee shouted at him. "You know how she feels about that whole thing! She doesn't talk to _anyone _about it!"

"It just slipped out, Aimee! I know she doesn't like talking about it, it was an accident!" Seth tried to defend himself.

"I don't care!" Aimee retorted. "She's your best friend, Seth! How could you do this to her?"

"You're the one who told me to wait for her in the Common Room!"

"Only because you seemed to have cooled off a bit, I thought you would apologize or something!"

"I tried!"

"Well-"

I couldn't stand this. I'd had enough! "SHUT UP!" I yelled from my position on the staircase leading to the dorms. Everyone turned to me, including Seth and Aimee.

Both of their faces turned bright red when they saw me. "Ginny, I-" Aimee started to say something, but I didn't want to let her finish.

"Don't, Aimee. Just don't." I can't stand this, what with Umbridge, Michael, my nightmares, and now Aimee and Seth fighting, too? I feel like I'm going to fall apart. I didn't know what to say. Everyone was watching me now, waiting to see what I would do. I didn't want this, Aimee and Seth fighting…it seemed like it was all my fault.

Suddenly, I was a first year again, writing to Tom in his diary, scared because of all of the awful things I'd done that I couldn't remember actually doing. Somehow, what was happening right now felt exactly the same, and I couldn't just stand here and watch it happen. So I didn't. I turned and ran out of the portrait hole with no particular destination in mind. I just needed to get away.

I didn't cry. I didn't really need to, I just needed to calm down and get away from those memories of my first year of Hogwarts. I ended up in the Great Hall, sitting with Hermione, Ron, and Harry, feeling relieved that they hadn't witnessed what had happened in the Common Room. I was mostly quiet while we sat eating, content to just listen to them talk.

"Ugh, she's terrible, isn't she? Not letting us use our wands! What kind of teacher is she?"

Harry and Ron nodded in response to Hermione's comment about Umbridge. Then Harry turned to me. "Ginny, didn't you have detention with Umbridge last night?"

I don't know how he found out (it was apparently the talk of the fourth years, but he isn't one), but it was obviously news to Ron and Hermione. "You got detention!?" Ron practically shouted. Hermione just looked shocked. It isn't exactly like me to get detention, I suppose. And she is a stickler for the rules.

"Shut up Ron!" I snapped. "Yes, I got detention! So what? I heard Harry got one from her, too."

"Well, yes." Hermione admitted. "But that's different."

"How, Hermione? How is his getting to detention and my getting detention different?"

"Well-" Before we could argue any further, the morning mail started to come in. After the initial noise of the owls' arrival, Harry tried to say something to me, but was interrupted. I was slightly surprised when one of the owls landed next to me and held out its leg. After all, I'd just sent an Owl to mum yesterday, no way would she have replied _that _fast. And since Ron didn't get a letter, I could probably assume this wasn't from mum. The owl was waiting, so I quickly untied the ribbon holding the letter to its' leg. I grabbed a bit of bacon from my plate and fed it to the owl as thanks, and he flew off.

I hadn't noticed before, but as the owls started leaving, I saw that Seth and Aimee had come in. Aimee tried to catch my eye but I quickly turned back to my letter to see what it said. The envelope was marked simply, with just my name. Which wouldn't seem odd to most people, except it was my full name, which, now that I thought about it, wasn't even used for my Hogwart's letters anymore. This aroused my curiosity, for I didn't recognize the handwriting, either. So I quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment inside. It was a summons:

_Ginevra:_

_Meet me in the potions room two doors down from Snape's office during your free hour today. Don't be late._

_-J_

I have no clue who 'J' is, but I suppose I can assume that he's Snape's student that I'm supposed to work with, who will decide whether or not I get into fifth year potions. I was so focused on the very short summons, that I didn't notice Ron trying to peek at it over the table.

"What's it say?" He asked, bringing my attention to him.

"Ron!" I snapped, pulling the letter away. "It's none of your business!" He pretended to be hurt, and even gave me the puppy-dog face, but I held firm. "You know that doesn't work"

He sighed. "Yeah, but I figured it was worth a try." Hermione and Harry just laughed.

"What?" I asked, looking between them (Hermione is across from Ginny, next to Ron; Harry is next to Ginny).

"Nothing!" They chorused. I shrugged

"Whatever. Don't we need to get to class anyway?" I asked, noticing that the Great Hall was beginning to empty. The Trio nodded, and we headed to our classes. Well they did, anyway. I headed to McGonagall's Office to confirm my new schedule.

After that was done, she walked me to my first class, Charms. My schedule was as follows:

Charms

Transfiguration

Care of Magical Creatures

Potions

Free Hour

Lunch

Divination

Herbology

History of Magic

Defense Against the Dark Arts

(**This is her new schedule, btw, and she's still in Potions and DADA with her year.**

That's my schedule on a normal day, when we have all of our classes (which is rare, usually only on the first and last two days of school). On a not normal day, or I guess that's a normal day, I have whatever classes I have (double potions, whatever) in that order. Astronomy is a set two nights a week, Tuesday and Friday (**for fifth years, since she is now taking fifth year Astronomy)**. And that's pretty much it.

Okay, back to the real world. So, McGonagall walked me into Charms. All of the fifth years looked surprised, blah, blah, blah. Professor Flitwick wasn't, of course. Surprised, that is.

"Ah, yes, Miss Weasley, there you are. Do take a seat next to…well let's see…ah yes! Do take a seat next to Mr. Potter, there. I assume you know who he is? Yes? Good, carry on then." I went and sat next to Harry, who immediately asked:

"What are you doing here?"

"You'll see."

And he would, too. On our way here, Professor McGonagall told me she'd be telling the students (for they would all be in my same classes now) that I was now taking fifth year classes, and would be with them in _almost _all of their classes as of today. She also asked that they help me in this transition and yada, yada, yada.

By the time she was done, they were all staring at me like I had just grown wings or something, especially the Trio. I felt my face flush, and I began to sink down into my seat. Harry gave me an encouraging smile.

"Wow, Gin, you must be pretty smart if they're letting you come into all of our classes." He said.

"Not all of them." I replied, my face turning even redder. "I won't be in fifth year DADA, and I might get to be in fifth year potions, but I'm not yet."

"Why not?"

"I have to do this project with one of Snape's students and get his/her okay before Snape will allow me to take the fourth year exam. And Umbridge just won't let me. Apparently, allowing me to skip a year is against Ministry 'regulations'." I explained.

"Oh…" He replied. "Well, I'm sure you'll get into fifth year Potions; it's just like Snape to give you extra work. And I can't say you're missing out on much with Umbridge, all we do is bookwork."

I laughed. "Thanks Harry."

"That reminds me…I'm not really sure how, but it does. When do you have free period?"

"Right before lunch, why?"

"Tryouts for the Quidditch Team are tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to do some flying with me during free period."

"Oh, wow Harry. That sounds great!" But then I remembered the note from earlier. "But…I can't. Not today, anyway." His face fell. "Or at least, not during free period. Do you think we could after classes are over?"

Harry brightened. "Yeah, that's fine! What do you have last?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"If it's okay with you, I'll come get you after class and we can head out to the Quidditch Pitch to practice."

I gave him a bright smile. "Okay!" Right after I said this, Professor Flitwick called the class to order. And so, the day officially began.

By the time Potions rolled around, I was pretty tense. News had traveled fast about my new classes, at least, among all of the upper classmen. I passed fourth years in the halls, of course, but few of them were Gryffindors, and I didn't see Aimee or Seth at all. At least, not until now. I had to go down to the dungeons for Potions, while the fifth years headed to DADA. I knew once I showed up in Potions, Aimee and Seth would question me to no end about where I'd been all day…or at least Aimee would, if she got the chance. Which is exactly why I practically ran to Potions (saying a quick goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione first) so I could sit with Lydia, who always seemed to be one of the first people to class.

Lydia is really pretty. She has dark brown hair, almost black, and blue eyes. Not like Seth's blue, or mine. Seth's eyes are this intensely dark blue, they're really cool. Lydia's are really light blue, like electric blue. Mine are somewhere in between, I guess. Lydia's skin is milky white, practically flawless. She isn't the skinniest girl I know, but her figure is amazing. In other words, just about any girl would kill for Lydia's looks.

Another thing about Lydia is that she's really punctual. She's usually the first to bed in our dorm, but also the first to rise most of the time. She'll do just about anything anyone asks, within reason and without question; unless you're her friend and what you're asking is really strange anyway. Which is pretty much what my request today is.

"Hey, Lydia, be my partner for Potions today?" I asked her with a bright smile. Seth and Aimee aren't here yet, and I'm planning on taking full advantage of the fact.

She gave me a searching look before answering. "Well, sure I'll be your partner, but why?"

"Because…you're my… friend?" Oops, I didn't mean for that to sound like a question…

She raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile. "If it's about this morning with Seth and Aimee, then I won't ask anymore questions, okay?" I nodded. "So, is it?" I nodded again. "Okay. So no more questions."

Aimee and Seth arrived just as Snape was letting us into the room. We filed in quietly, with Lydia and me at the front, and them at the back. For that reason, Aimee had no chance to sit next to me, or question me at all.

When class was over, I didn't dawdle. I figured the quicker I got out of here and to the room where my partner and I would be working, the less chance there was of Aimee and Seth cornering me. But…

"Miss Weasley, please refrain yourself from leaving right this second." Ginny froze on her way to the door and turned around slowly. "Mr. Collins (Seth), Miss Sanguenato (Aimee), please leave my classroom." Both had lingered, waiting for Ginny, and both seemed to want to protest but one glare from Snape sent them off. Seth gave Ginny one last lingering look before leaving the room.

"Sir, I'm sure you realize that I-"

"That you have your first work session with my student today? Yes, Miss Weasley, I am aware of this. I just assumed that it would be more… comfortable for both of you if I made introductions. You will not be late, do not worry."

Ginny watched him suspiciously as he brushed past her to the door, motioning for her to follow. Something wasn't right. Snape wouldn't be one to care about his students' comfort, well hers at least. She followed him a to a room that was two doors down from his office.

"Miss Weasley." He said as he opened the door. "Meet Mr. Macnair."

Ginny felt her face pale as she recognized the name. Macnair…. the name of a Death Eater.

**Okay people, I'm looking for at least ten reviews here. I need feedback! Hope you guys all liked it, and I promise that time will move a lot faster after this chap or the next one.**

**REVIEW!!!! Please? I want 100!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Comet Moon: haha Snape is somewhat evil. How could Ginny blackmail him? XP**

**Hotstuff410: you'll find out now :P**

**Nelossel: I was just reading over the last chapter and I realized that I did that at the end. I totally didn't realize I was doing it, I don't even know how it happened. Haha I'm trying to stay first person, but I slip up sometimes. Sorry!**

**ItalHunni28: glad you like it :) there will be more Harry/Ginny moments soon, I promise!**

**Wardbby321: well it was getting longish :P and cliffys are fun :P**

**Aryia-elle: well Bonnie Wright's eyes are blue. Ginny's eyes in the books are brown. In the official stuff she's never had green eyes, only Harry. I couldn't have Ginny work with Draco! That wouldn't work at all :P haha. Glad you like the last name :)**

**Booth'sgirlLoVeshipper: If you've read the author's notes you'll see that I said I'd **_**try **_**to keep them in character. But for my storyline, they can't always act perfectly like themselves. And your comments about my 'little imaginary characters' Aimee and Seth? They do offend me. They are important to my story, and if you haven't noticed, the storyline sort of requires them to be there. There'd be a big hole without them. Annoying and boring? Well all I have to say to that is: if you don't like it, don't read it. Aimee and Seth aren't going anywhere, especially since you're the only reviewer I've had who doesn't care for them. **

The fact that the person, boy I guess, since Snape said Mister, was related to a Death Eater was not the only surprise I received. The boy was facing away from us, so I couldn't see his face at first. But then he turned around…

"Jacob?!?" I felt my eyes widen as I recognized him. He raised an eyebrow.

"_She's _the one you want me to…assess?" He asked Snape.

"Seeing as you two seem to know each other, it shouldn't be a problem." Snape said in reply. He then turned and brushed out of the room, but not before I saw a small smirk flit across his face. _Did he plan this?_

"So, you're the ambitious fourth year." Jacob said when the door closed behind Snape. I nodded.

"What's it to you?" I replied. He shrugged.

"Nothing. I just didn't expect…well…"

"Me?" I gave him an icy glare.

"Well…yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "Look, can we just get to work? Well, unless you _want _me to give Snape a bad review.

I sighed. "Sure. What do you want me to do?"

An hour later, our work (for the day anyway) was done. And to my great surprise, I found myself actually having _fun. _I mean, yeah, I had to work, and with a Slytherin no less, but he wasn't all bad, really. I actually found out a lot about him in that hour.

For one, he likes Quidditch, too, and although he doesn't play, he's pretty good on a broom (or so he says). He likes to wear black a lot (it's simple, and doesn't stain), his favorite subject is Potions (obviously), but he also likes DADA, too.

I didn't find out much else, except that he has a great sense of humor. He was pretty reserved at first, but once we both relaxed he opened up a bit. We didn't discuss anything serious, but that was fine with me. Before I went to lunch, we made plans to meet again later tonight.

The rest of my day was pretty boring. Different classes, same teachers, no big. DADA was especially slow. Well, that makes sense, considering Harry is coming to get me right after to practice for Quidditch. The moment Umbridge said we could go, I rushed out into the hall. To my surprise, Harry was already there.

"How'd you get her so fast?" I asked him.

He laughed. "My last class isn't that far away. And besides, Umbridge held you a few minutes late.

"Ugh, she's unbearable. Can we please not talk about her anymore?" I said. Harry nodded, and we started the walk through the castle, stopping at our dorms first to change, on the way to the Quidditch Pitch.

"_Accio, broom." _I said when we got outside. My broom zipped down from Gryffindor tower to my open palm. It was an old model, only a Cleansweep, but it served its purpose well enough. Harry did the same, and we got ready to fly. As we mounted I brooms and took off, I watched him enviously. I loved my old Cleansweep, but it just couldn't compare to his Firebolt. I can't imagine what it's like to fly one of those.

We started out simple, taking a few rounds around the pitch and then going into some basic drills. I had seen my brothers do just about all of these at one time or another, and had tried most of them myself, so they were pretty easy for me. Of course, Harry didn't know that. He explained everything thoroughly, and I commenced to perform every drill perfectly. He was obviously surprised, I doubt he knew I'd ever been on a broom besides flying lessons in first year.

"You're good." He said when we stopped to take a break. "Have you done this before?"

I gave him my best 'I'm totally innocent' look. "When would I ever be able to do this, Harry?" I asked. "My brother's never let me use their brooms, I only just got this from Bill over the summer. It's his old broom. And I couldn't do any flying at Grimmauld Place."

"Well, you're a natural then." He said, giving me a smile. "C'mon, let's try some harder stuff." I knew Harry would find out about my previous flying experience eventually, but I figured I'd cross that bridge when I came to it.

We started on the more complicated drills, passing the bludger from seemingly impossible angles, among other things. Since Harry was a Seeker, he couldn't give me very many tips on being a Chaser, but he was great with flying maneuvers. I could tell he was surprised at how well I was keeping up, even though it was obvious that he was going easy on me with his superior broom. After about an hour we landed for a water break. It would be time for us to go back up to the castle soon for dinner.

"Hey, Gin." Harry said after we completed another drill.

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to take a ride on my Firebolt?"

I stared at him in complete shock. Take a ride on his Firebolt? Now, I know that he's really protective of that broom. And I know for a fact that he has _never _let anyone else ride it before. Not even Ron. So why would he let me?

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course I am." He replied. "Of course, I'll ride with you the first time, just to make sure you really know what you're doing. But I think you can handle it."

"Well in that case, I'd love to!" I exclaimed, excited. He laughed.

"C'mon then." He said, holding the broom steady for me. After he was sure I was comfortable, he hopped on behind me.

"Ready?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He said.

I smiled. "Well, if _you_ were asking _me _that, I would be on the back of the broom, now wouldn't I?" I said, and then we were flying.

It was amazing. Completely, totally, amazing. Entirely different from riding a Cleansweep. It was like the Firebolt was responding more to my thoughts then anything. It was hard to control at first, but once I got used to it, it became easier. Thank goodness for that, because there was certainly plenty to distract me. Mainly Harry, who had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Hey, I swear I don't like him anymore, but you have to admit, that is pretty distracting.

After a few laps and basic maneuvers, Harry had me land for a moment to let him off. He smiled up at me as I started to rise again. "Take your time." He said.

I waved and shot off, making laps way faster then I ever could on my Cleansweep. I barrel-rolled, flipped, dived, weaved in and out of the wooden supports of the stands, and tons more. All things I could do on the Cleansweep, but that were way more fun on the Firebolt.

I wasn't in the air for long, though. I knew it was almost time to go in. I landed right by Harry and jumped off the broom, elated from my ride. "That was-" I didn't let him finish before I enveloped him in a huge hug.

"-amazing." I finished for him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, returning my enthusiastic hug with one of his own. Suddenly, he lifted me up and spun me around in the air.

"_You _were amazing." He told me as he did. But then the moment was broken. Guess by whom?

"Um…Ginny?" I couldn't see who it was, but I knew by the voice that it was Michael. Instantly, Harry and I split apart. I turned to face my boyfriend, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Umm…Hi Michael." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He said, giving me a quick kiss then wrapping his arm over my shoulder protectively. "It's time to eat."

"Oh, okay." I said, picking up my broom. "See you later, Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you." He replied. I felt a pang of guilt as Michael and I walked away.

"Just a sec Michael," I said quickly. I ran back and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," I whispered, before turning and running back to Michael. "'Kay, let's go," I said, taking his hand.

Why didn't Michael say anything about the kiss? Well… let's just say if it was light out, I would never have had the guts to do it.

**IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!!! I know it took me forever to update, but high school just started and I am literally all over the place. What with dance, and homework, and other random things I have no time to do **_**anything!**_ **Okay, I do, but I'm sure you all know what it's like to be tired and not feel like doing anything. SORRY!!  
**

**Review and I'll update faster 33 especially if you guilt me into it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**DukeBrymin: Ahh you reviewed like ever chapter. I guess I'll just answer in the order of what you said. Haha everyone wants them to get together quick, but I think it makes it boring if they do right away. **

**Lol, all my newer readers probably are, but it's a secret :P **

**I will put authors notes in the middle if I want to put them in the middle XP everyone tells me not to, but I feel the need, so I do it anyway. And I never said the don't let her out of their sight do I? I checked, and I didn't. I mentioned her mom would, but she didn't go with her mom. I've always wondered why they weren't closer, too, and I'm planning on expanding their friendship before I get them together. **

**I know Harry's thing was awkward, but I needed it. And it seems like I threw Michael in for a reason. I wanted it to seem like she never really thought about him, so when it turns out she is dating someone, it's like what? It shows their relationship isn't that strong, on her side anyway. **

**I never said Ginny was attracted to him…I guess the description kind of put it in there, but Jake is just another twist in my twisted story of twistedness :P**

**Haha I'm trying to think of a good one.**

**I Love Ginevra: ahaha, the M/G crap is finished in this chapter, promise :P you'll have to deal with some other crap though.**

**ItalHunni28: I loved the flying part too :) it was something I'd been really wanting to write, so I was glad I got to put it in. Haha Ginny is in denial XD**

**Micester: the first kiss might be a while… :P I'm thinking of how to incorporate one before they get together. **

**Benperez31: Jacob, Jacob, Jacob… he does have a purpose I promise. He's one of my many twists :) The H/G time was nice, ya? As I've said, Ms. Gin is in denial.**

**Awtr101fan: hehehe the triangle into a square. Michaels out but throw in Cho and Seth and you have a… whatever shape has five sides :P. Do like Jacob, though. He isn't going to be the bad guy in this story. Not from my POV anyway. Thanks :D**

**Comet Moon: I feel bad for taking this chapter so fast now, because I was going to incorporate more trouble with Michael, but I feel like the story isn't going anywhere so I need time to pass. Thanks :)**

_Chapter 13: The not-so-dramatic breakup. _

I barely managed to escape from Michael to make it back to the room where Jake and I were working. He can be so clingy sometimes! Ugh…

When I got to the room, it seemed empty. "Jake?" I called looking around. _He did say to meet him here at 7:30, right? _I thought as I set my stuff down. It was 7:32, and Jacob really doesn't seem like the type to be late, or at least that was the impression I got.

Since I knew what needed to be done, I decided to get started without him. I had been working for a few minutes when…

"What are you doing?" Jake's voice came out of nowhere. I gave a small shriek as I slipped off the stool I'd been standing on to reach a jar of doxy eggs on a shelf. The jar slipped from my hands and I hit the stone floor… hard. My head met stone with a crack. I heard the sound of glass shattering and cringed.

"Ginny! Are you okay?" Jacob sounded genuinely worried.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I said, even though I wasn't really. My head throbbed as Jake helped me sit up.

"You sure?" He asked, eyes concerned.

"Mhm…" I managed a small smile as he began to help me stand. "I'm fi-" I wasn't even halfway up, though, when the room began to spin. I quickly sat back down. He gave me a look. "Just give me a minute!" I said.

"Ginny…" He said with an exasperated look on his face.

"Okay, maybe I'm not fine." I admitted. My head began to throb even more, if that's possible. "Ow…" I said, cringing as I rubbed my temple. Jake sighed and wrapped one arm around my shoulder, hooking the other one under my knees. "What are you doing?" I asked as he lifted me into the air.

"Taking you to the Hospital Wing, what else?" He said simply, exiting the work room.

"I don't need to see Madame Pomfrey!" I exclaimed, squirming. "And even if I did, I am perfectly capable of walking!"

"Psh." He scoffed. "You can hardly stand."

"If you would just put me down I could prove you wrong."

"Fine." He said, obviously annoyed. Despite that he did set me down rather carefully, as if he was afraid I would break. Or pass out. The moment my feet hit the floor I felt woozy, but I tried not to let him know that. I would not allow myself to be the 'damsel in distress'. That was for girls like Cho Chang. Me? Distress I can do, but damseling? Not s so much. **(I can't take full credit for that line, btw. Maximum Ride rocks!!! XP) **

"Let go of me." I told him; he was still holding on to my waist.

"Okay, okay." He said, backing off. I stood by myself for a moment.

"See? I can stand." I said proudly. Hey my head may be throbbing, and the hall might be spinning, but he didn't need to know that. He just stood there watching me. "What!?!"

"Walk." He said simply. Our eyes met and I found myself sighing.

"I give up." I said simply. He was instantly by my side, and I found myself to be almost grateful when he lifted me off my feet. Without another word, we continued towards the hospital wing.

I didn't think things could get much worse than that. I was wrong, of course. We were about halfway to there, and hadn't run into anyone somehow, when I heard a very familiar voice.

"It wasn't all that bad, really. She just made me write lines." Oh Merlin. Harry. Which probably meant… Ron.

It can't be doubted that Jake's a Slytherin. He doesn't look… mean or anything, like Malfoy and Nott and them. He's just really well known. Most Death Eater kids are. But unlike most of them, he isn't known for anything _bad_ that he's done. He's smart, but he's nice, too. He tutors for potions, so that's mostly what he's known for. He certainly isn't the _worst _Slytherin/Death Eaters' kid I could be seen with. But when it comes to my brothers… well that doesn't really matter.

I, of course, am very easily recognized. The red hair of the Weasleys… my curse. I hid my face in a sorry attempt not to be recognized. It didn't work, naturally.

"Ginny?" Hermione was the first to notice me. I looked up and attempted a sincere smile.

"Hey Hermione, Ron, Harry." The Trio looked from Jake's face to my own, obviously confused. Ron was the first to react… and he looked mad.

"What are you doing?!?" His question was directed at Jake.

"Ginny hit her head." He said simply. "I'm taking her to Madame Pomfrey,

"Ron-" I started to say, but he interrupted me of course.

"What did you do to her? Put my sister down!" He demanded.

"Ronald," Hermione put her hand on his arm. "Calm down. I'm sure there is a perfecty logical explanation."

"For my sister to be in the arms of… that?!" He exclaimed. I felt my face flush, in anger just as much as embarrassment.

"Put my down." I told Jake. He hesitated, but complied with my request, keeping his arm around my waist just in case. "Ron!" I snapped.

He turned to me, eyes angry. "You better have a good explanation."

I sighed. My brother really pisses me off. "I don't have to explain anything to you, you know." I said simply. "Really, I'm only saying anything now so you won't go off and get Fred and George. I'm working on a… project with Jacob." I explained. "I was getting something when I slipped and hit my head. Jake is helping me to the Hospital Wing."

Of course he had something to say about that. He spluttered and argued until Hermione finally intervened. While her and Ron argued, Harry nodded for us to go on, a concerned look on his face. "Do you think you'll be okay for tryouts tomorrow?" He whispered to me as we passed. I nodded, and he smiled. "Feel better."

We continued on, the sound of my brother and Hermione's argument receding as we went.

Time passed quickly after that. I made the Quidditch team as a chaser, and Jake's reports to Snape got me into fifth year potions. Even though I didn't have to, I still came to the work room with Jake, although I only helped with whatever he was working on sometimes. Mostly I did homework and we'd talk. With Quidditch, my classes, and then the DA I rarely had time for anything else, but I still tried to visit him as much as possible. Aimee and I made up, but I knew that as long as I was with Michael, Seth and I wouldn't be able to hang out. Then came our first Quidditch game of the season.

As I flew, I was entirely focused on the game. Shot after shot made it into the goal on their side of the field, although a few got past our defense as well.

Then suddenly, something was wrong. It wasn't just the crowd, or the announcer that let me know, either. I could feel it. My eyes met Fred's across the field, and we both turned to see Harry land on the ground. I was off in a second, as was the rest of the team, to see if he was okay.

He'd been hit in the head with a bludger and was immediately taken off to the Hospital Wing. Somehow, though, he'd managed to catch the Snitch _before_ he'd gotten bludgeoned by the… bludger. So we ended up winning the game. Did I mention that I broke up with Michael, too? No? Well I did. Long story short, he and his friends were _laughing _at what happened to Harry. I'm pretty sick of Michael, anyway, so that was pretty much my excuse for something I likely would have done anyway.

**I'm kind of disappointed with this chapter, but I felt like I needed some time to pass, so there ya go.**

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm soorrrry**

**I know its been forever and I have billions of sucky excuses**

**I'm super busy since school started, for one, although I did mean to have this update in sooner but then I get sick with swine flu. Yeah, swine flu. Don't worry this isn't like an update I'm making on my death bed or anything. I'll survive :P **

**review and ill update faster! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Awtr101fan: haha pentagon, got it :P oh ya, Jake is in there, too. So it's Harry, Ginny, Cho, Seth, Jake, and I think that's it… well that's only five. So… ya :P Thank you for your understanding about the chapter :) I think this one is much better. Haha, it's reviewers like you who keep me writing! Thanks :)**

**Aryia-elle: Haha, YES!! Another Max Ride fan :D This chapter is **_**way**_** longer, hope you like it! Thanks, and I hope your sis is doing better! :)**

**Keeperoliver: Ginny won't be with Harry for a while. You'll notice in this chapter that I skip over a lot of time, so it's almost Christmas by the end. I am trying to stick to the basic storyline, with my own little twists, so I feel that certain things really do have to happen. I'm not sure if I'm going to put Ginny and Jake together yet. Thanks for the review!**

**Fen Fiction: haha please don't be biased against Jake 'cuz he's a Slytherin. Remember, Harry could have been one, too. Jake isn't bad, he won't ever intentionally hurt Ginny.**

**Booth'sgirlLoVeshipper: you're the reason I let myself take so long to update. I didn't appreciate your review **_**at all.**_** I will always accept **_**constructive **_**criticism, but there wasn't anything constructive about what you commented. Actually, it was just plain **_**rude.**_** And, yeah, I was pissed when I read that. It's one thing for me to say I don't think this chapter was great, it's another for someone to say everything about it sucks. It's insulting and rude, and yeah I was disappointed with it, but I will never put something up that I think is completely sucky. This may be online, but that doesn't give anyone an excuse to be downright mean to others, especially about writing. **

_Chapter 14: Bittersweet._

I walked out of yet another detention with Umbridge, rubbing my mother's salve on my hand. I found it was the only thing that seemed to work when it came to healing the wounds that the Professor's damn quill left on the back of my hand.

I stopped talking about it to my friends a while ago. Aimee wasn't stupid, when I came back after my second detention she noticed my hand bleeding, and started asking questions. So I just stopped telling her, giving her some other excuses for my absences.

Although Aimee and I are friends again, Seth is an entirely different matter. We don't talk very much; only when absolutely necessary. Since my break up with Michael, he's tried to reconcile with me several times, but we just end up arguing. I know I'm pushing him away, but I can't bring myself to forgive him, not yet.

I thought about this as I walked through the halls, wrapping my hand in the bandage I had learned to always bring with me to the detentions. My thoughts soon drifted to Harry. No one besides him and myself, as far as I know, have had detentions with Umbridge. I know the Professor, or "High Inquisitor" as she liks to call herself nowadays, has assigned plenty with Filch, but very few with herself thus far. This helped me keep my secret, and I don't think Harry has told anyone, either, except for Ron and Hermione; neither of them know that I've been in detention with Umbridge, too.

_I wonder if Harry's hand is okay... he doesn't have the salve after all, and that's the only way (that I know of, least) to heal it…_I sighed. I would offer to help, but… well then Harry would know that I've been having detentions, too. And although he might not say anything if it was just him, he'd likely say something if he knew that I was going through it, too.

"Ginny." I whirled around at the sound of my name.

"Oh, hey Harry." I felt a smile involuntarily make its way across my face. "What's up?"

His eyes traveled down to my bandaged hand. "What happened?" He asked. I scrambled to think up an answer.

"Oh, umm… ju-just a cut I got. Nothing all that bad, really." I could tell by the look on his face that he knew I was lying. He came over to me and took my hand in both of his; I felt a blush creep up my face. Gently, he unwrapped the bandage I'd used to conceal the marks, his eyes widening as he did so, although he did not look particularly surprised.

"It doesn't look so bad as I expected." He said simply.

"I have a salve…" I reached into my bag and pulled it out. "Here. It helps."

"Have you told anyone?" He asked, eyes sharp.

"No. But you haven't either. Except Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah…" He was quiet for a moment.

"We can't tell anyone, ya' know."

"We should. But we won't; it'll be our secret."

I nodded. "Okay." His eyes seemed to be searching my own for something; what exactly, I couldn't tell. I looked down, and the moment was gone. I focused on his hand, then.

"No, no. You're doing it all wrong!" I sighed, exasperated. Can he seriously not even bandage his own hand? "Here, let me." Despite his protests, I led him over to one of the benches lining the hall and sat us both down. I grabbed his hand and started to bandage it properly, since he obviously couldn't do it for himself. Neither of us said a word while I cared for his hand.

"Thank you." He said when I finished.

"No problem. We should probably go back to the Common Room now… I don't know about you, but Aimee's waiting for me."

"Okay." He said. So we made our way back to Gryffindor Tower, chatting as we went.

The moment I stepped through the portrait hole, Aimee pounced. Her eyes darted between Harry and me as she grabbed my arm to drag me over to where Seth and she were sitting, giving Harry a quick hello as she did. Her eyes were excited as she pulled me into the chair next to hers; she seemed to forget that Seth was there at all.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Harry lately!" She said, as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. I felt confusion make its way across my face.

"So?"

"So? _So?!? _You've been spending more time with him in the past three months then you have in the last three _years_!"

"Your point…?"

"Ugh!" She was obviously becoming annoyed with my apparent lack of understanding. "He _likes _you!" She whisper-shouted.

I began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. I was pretty much cracking up. She watched me incredulously, apparently offended that I hadn't reacted the way she thought I would.

"He…doesn't…like…me!" I said, attempting to catch my breath.

"But-"

I interrupted before she could argue, managing to control my laughter. "He likes Cho Chang, ya' know." I said.

"He_ thinks _he likes Cho Chang." She said simply. "He _really_ likes _you._"

I shook me head. "Does not."

"Does to."

"Does not."

"Does to."

"Does not."

"Does-"

"Oh shut it will you?" Aimee and I turned our heads to Seth.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. He suddenly didn't seem to know what to say. He looked away from me to Aimee, obviously hoping she'd save him. I suddenly didn't want to deal with it anymore. "I'm going to bed." I said, standing up. "Good night." I didn't wait for them to say anything before leaving.

It was our last DA meeting before Christmas. I couldn't help but be somewhat surprised we had lasted this long, what with Umbridge, Filch, and their "Inquisitorial Squad". But, here we are.

That day, we were working on Patronuses… and it wasn't going well for most. It was my philosophy that I would master a spell before helping others, so I mostly ignored everyone else; I was usually one of the first to get the spells, anyhow. But even I was having trouble with this one. I have plenty of happy memories, but none seemed quite right for the spell. I wasn't going to try the spell without finding that _perfect_ memory.

I thought back. And then it smacked me in the face…literally. Neville somehow lost control of his wand, and it flew through the air and hit me straight in the face. Which sucked… but somehow it got me to realize that one of my happiest memories had happened recently… very recently. I shut my eyes and imagined the Quidditch Pitch… felt myself flying through the air on the most amazing broom I'd ever flown on. I heard my own laughter, and Harry's, too, as we soared. Maybe it wasn't my happiest memory, but it was very high on the list.

"_Expecto Patronum."_ I said it quietly, but with force. A white light shone from my wand and I felt my face break into a huge smile. For a moment I thought I could see the light take the faintest shape, but then it was gone. Instantly, I was surrounded by members of the DA.

"Wow, Gin, that was-" there goes Fred.

"-amazing!" George finished for him.

"How'd you do that, Ginny?" That was Hermione.

"That was great Gin!" Aimee.

Then came the best one, Harry. "Wow Ginny that was great! You just need a slightly stronger memory, I think, and you could make a full body Patronus. Good job!" My smile got even bigger, if possible, and I resolved to get that fully body Patronus before leaving. But what memory to use? I reminded everyone that they needed to use a _strong_ memory, before working on my own again.

One memory in particular came to me, but I hesitated to go back to it. I didn't want to re-enter the Chamber of Secrets. Surprised? There is one memory from that time that could be considered happy, even one of my happiest, in an offhand sort of way. Finally, I decided to use it, even though I was almost 100% certain there would be consequences.

"_Expecto Patronum" _I said for the second time. My heart soared as a horse made of pure white light leaped from my wand. At almost that same exact moment, it seemed that just about everyone had gotten the spell as well. I watched as Harry moved through the room, admiring Hermione's otter, laughing at Ron's dog, and smiling as Luna's rabbit whipped by him. When he saw my horse his smile widened even more.

"Excellent Ginny!" I laughed and the rest of the meeting passed quickly. Soon enough, it was time to pack up and leave the Room of Requirement for the holidays. As everyone left, I hung back and told Aimee to go on ahead; I'd left my bag back in the Room of Requirement.

I had grabbed my bag, and was just leaving, when I heard voices. I whirled around, recognizing Harry and Cho, and, on some strange impulse, ducked behind one of the tapestries by the exit. I peeked around the edge when the voices stopped.

A crash of emotions filled me. Harry and Cho were standing under mistletoe, _kissing!_ I couldn't make sense of what I was feeling, the only thought that passed through my head was that Harry and Cho were kissing; it was like I was incapable of thinking of anything else. My heart almost seemed to shatter as I stood there watching, knowing it was wrong, but unable to stop. I suddenly snapped to my senses, and whirled around, running out the door, and letting it slam behind me.

If anyone had been around still to ask, I would not be able to tell them why I was so upset. I didn't know, and at the time, there was no way I'd have been able to realize it. All I did know, was that Harry and Cho had been kissing, and when I'd seen it, it had felt like someone was ripping my heart out of me.

Over the course of this year, I had discovered a few places where I could find comfort. One was the Quidditch Pitch, the other was the workroom with Jacob. With my realizing it, that was where my feet took me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and ran into Jake, literally, just as he was leaving the workroom.

"Ginny? Ginny, what's wrong?" He caught me before I could trip, and somehow managed not to fall over as I smacked into him. I finally let the tears fall, and although he seemed surprised, he did not push me away. His arms wrapped slowly around me, holding and supporting me. Gently, he led me over to one of the benches along the wall and both of us sat down. He didn't say anything, just let me sit there and cry. By that time, I wasn't just crying about what I'd seen anymore. I was crying because of my nightmares; I was crying because of Seth; I was crying because of Umbridge's detentions; I was crying just to _cry_, because I never cry. Because I _needed _to.

_A few minutes before…_

I pulled back from Cho, hearing footsteps somewhere to my right. I saw a flash of red and watched as the door shut with a bang. _Who was that…? _The question passed through my head. And then suddenly, somehow, I knew.

_Ginny…?_

**ITS SO LOONG!!!! MY GOODNESS!! Haha :P okay people, here it is. And it's long, and you probably don't really like me right now for that ending but I can't make myself really care. **

**And please don't bash on the Ginny/Jacob stuff. That scene with the two of them actually meant a lot to me because…well I sort of had a mini-meltdown last night. High school has less drama, it seems, but it's a lot more complicated :/ please excuse my incessant ramblings about my crazy issues.**

**Anyway… I officially declare it ask the author week…or something! :P If you feel like it, you can ask me any question when you leave a comment. You don't even have to leave an actual comment, you can just ask a question. Although, for my next update I am requiring at least TEN actual comments. The questions are just for fun :) of course, I can't answer anything super personal (last name, address, etc.) but I'll answer every **_**reasonable**_** question truthfully! :D so assskkk questions :P**

**Oh, and I'm also going to do a thing with songs that inspired me for chapters. Or at least what I was listening to when I wrote a chapter. I encourage you all to listen to them :) So here are mine for this chapter:**

_**Here Comes Goodbye**_** by Rascal Flatts. **

_**One Time**_** by Justin Bieber. **

**Okay, I know there are only two. But I'll have more for the next chapter. If you have any questions as to why I picked a song, let me know :) REVIEW! Haha love you all, peace 333**


	15. Chapter 15

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**ItalHunni28: Haha I'm glad you like it so much :]. Sorry the update took so long! I've been going craaazy lately wanting to update, but being too busy. But here it is! There aren't any huge fights in this chapter, but I promise they're coming up! Hope you aren't disappointed :] let me know how you like it.**

**Aryia-elle: YAY!! :D someone who likes the whole Jacob/Ginny thing. I agree that it adds to her character a bit, which is pretty much the whole reason it's apart of the story (of course, it does add drama, too). Glad you loved the chapter so much! Hope you like this one, too! :]**

**Orangeview: I didn't notice that! I'll have to watch the movie now, to see :]**

**Benperez31: Glad you like it :] I don't have a specific memory in mind from the Chamber that she used, just the thing in general, ya know? Of course something has to happen with Jacob :] There isn't a lot on Harry's reaction, but if you read into it a lot, his actions sort of show how he feels. Thanks for the review! **

**David Fishwick: Of course we all want Harry to dump Cho for Ginny! There's going to be a lot of Cho bashing coming up :] I really don't like her :P**

_Ginny…?_ No, of course not. It couldn't have been _her._ But who else had hair like that? I pulled away from Cho, my mind not really focused on her anymore.

"Harry?" Her voice was questioning. I refocused and looked back down at her.

_Why is she crying…? _I wondered. Suddenly, I wanted to be anywhere but here. No, I wanted to go after that person, and see if it really was Ginny.

"Umm…I-" I stalled for time, not really sure what to say. "I have to go!" I turned, grabbed my things, and ran out of the room, ignoring her calls for me to come back.

_Ginny POV_

I'm not sure how long we sat there. Not more than a half hour, anyway. Eventually, the tears stopped as I managed to get a hold of myself.

"Sorry." I said quietly when I was done, starting to pull away. His arm tightened around my shoulders, stopping me.

"It's fine." He said simply. I glanced over at him for a moment, feeling too…shy, I guess, to actually look at him. There was a question in his eyes. One I felt I couldn't really answer, not then.

"Umm…thank you." I said.

"Anytime." I could tell by his tone that he meant it.

"Same here." I said, managing to look at him then. His face was serious for a moment, then relaxed into a smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I replied, thinking I knew what he'd say next. He surprised me.

"There's this Christmas party my cousin holds every year." He began. "It's a big thing. Important people and family come, of course, but we're always allowed to bring anyone we want, too. I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go?" I was taken aback A Christmas party? With Death Eaters? I knew Jake wasn't one, but who knew how many would be there, just in general. I wanted to go, actually, despite that, but there's no way my mum and dad would let me.

"I would love to." I said, and his face lit up. "But…my mum and dad…I mean…"

"I know." He said simply. "And I know my word that you'll be safe isn't going to change their minds. But, you're welcome to being anyone you want with you. Your brothers, your friends, anyone. I wouldn't recommend certain people-" I was sure he was thinking of people like Tonks and Mad-Eye, who would certainly know any Death Eaters there, and wouldn't hesitate to cause problems. "-But, you see, it's a party thrown by my cousin on my mums' side of the family. So it isn't going to be Death Eater central like you might think."

I was surprised he could speak of his family so lightly that way. Anyone who knew anything about Death Eaters knew that Mrs. McNair wasn't one, nor any of her family. They'd practically disowned her when she married into the McNair family. I guess relations between them weren't so bad as they had once been.

"I'll ask." I told him. "I'm sure having my brothers come will help, too; I can't promise anything, though."

He smiled. "Of course." Just as suddenly, he was serious again. "I'm sorry to have just thrown that at you. Are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm good now."

He hesitated a moment before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged. "It was just a lot of things all coming together and hitting me at once, I guess." I said simply. "It's no big deal, I'm okay now." I gave him a bright smile as we stood up, which he returned.

"Good." He said, then pulled me into a hug, yet again taking me by surprise. "You had me worried." He whispered in my ear.

I didn't say anything, just allowed myself to enjoy the moment. I felt safe with Jake, free from worries. It didn't matter who he was, or who I was, we were just us, and that was enough for the time. But of course, all good moments have to end, and that one ended rather…badly.

"Ginny?" It was the one voice that always made me smile. It was the last voice I wanted to hear at that moment.

Jacob and I jumped apart, both turning to see Harry standing there watching us, with an expression on his face I couldn't read.

"Oh…umm...hi… Harry." Suddenly, I felt like I was doing something very, very wrong. I glanced over at Jake, his face was expressionless.

"I was looking for you." Harry said, bringing my attention back to him. I looked at him in confusion, why would he be looking for me? "I…I mean, Ron. Ron was looking for you. I offered to help." It was a stupid lie, but I could tell he didn't want to say whatever it is he needed to say in front of Jake. But, I didn't really want to go running off with Harry, either. I looked between Harry and Jacob, unsure of what to do.

"Go." Suddenly Jake was beside me, speaking so Harry couldn't hear. "Whatever was bugging you involved him right? Go ahead, go get things figured out. Just promise to let me know as soon as you know if you can go to the party."

"Okay." I said. Then I gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Jake." I whispered, then nodded to Harry. "Let's go."

We walked through the halls in silence for a while, but it wasn't the easy quiet of the night we went flying. It was the uneasy silence of two people who honestly didn't know what to say to each other. Well, at first anyway.

"Are you with Jacob, then?" Harry asked, not looking at me.

"No, we're just friends."

"He's a Slytherin-"

"I know!" I snapped, stopping and turning to face him. He looked taken aback; I had never used that sort of voice with him before. "Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't make him a bad person, ya' know!" I said.

"Well, I-…" He didn't seem to know what to say. But I did.

"I thought you were better than that, Harry." I said simply, before turning and walking to Gryffindor Tower on my own.

"Ginny?" I looked up from my place on the Common Room couch; Hermione was standing by the far end, looking nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sit?" She gestured to the empty space beside me. I nodded, and she sat down.

"What's up?"

"It's just…well, Harry said that the two of you got into a fight- he didn't tell us why!" She added quickly, seeing the look on my face. "He only said you got mad at him for saying something really stupid, and now you refuse to talk to him." That was true, I had been avoiding him for the past two days, after all.

"Okay…so?" I said, not getting her point.

"Well, he's really sorry, and considering we're all going to be stuck at Grimmauld Place over the break, anyway, well… he just really wants to make up with you! I think you should forgive him, Ginny. I don't know what he did, but you two have always gotten on really well, and he doesn't like fighting with you."

I sat there in silence for a moment. "He asked you to apologize for him?"

Hermione's expression turned sour. "Well, it's not like you'd talk to him. So he asked if I'd convince you."

I sighed. "Where is he?"

She shrugged. "Quidditch Pitch, I think."

"Put this in the dorm for me? Thanks." I said, as I handed her my book-bag and left the Common Room.

I shivered slightly as I walked out to the Quidditch Pitch; it was freezing. _I should've brought a jacket…_ The thought of going back to get one crossed my mind, but I quickly discarded it. There wasn't much of a point, it would be curfew soon, anyway. It didn't take me long to find Harry, he was the only one down there at that hour. I watched for a minute as he soared around the Pitch; something I'd also done often when I needed to relieve stress.

I gripped the broom I'd been carrying with me tighter and hopped on, soaring up to join Harry in the sky. He wasn't flying as fast as he could, so it didn't take me long to catch up. He didn't notice me at first. When he did, he didn't stop, though, and we made a few more rounds around the Pitch together before landing.

Wordlessly, we walked over to where he'd left his book-bag and jacket and sat down. It took me a moment to get up the courage to say something.

"Jake invited us to a Christmas party over break." I said, without even realizing it. He turned to look at me, surprise in his eyes. "It's being thrown by his cousin, on his mums' side, so there won't be many Death Eaters, if any. I doubt mum and dad will let me go alone, though. It could be fun, if you, Hermione, and my brothers come."

He agreed to help me convince my dad and mum to let us all go, and just like that we weren't fighting anymore.

**Okay, not super long, I know, but I had to end it there. Sorry it took so long to update! Haha, I've said it once and I'll say it again, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update :). So review!!! xP**

**Anyway, here are my songs for this chapter:**

"**Halo" –Beyonce**

"**You Found Me" –The Fray**

"**Your Guardian Angel" The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

"**Gotta Be Somebody" –Nickelback**

**Listen to them :D haha thanks for reading! REVIEW :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey peoplez! Just so you all know, this ISNT AN UPDATE. Or, at least, not on the story you're reading. This is a new idea I thought I'd try out (this is the prologue pretty much). I want to see if any of you like the idea and think I should make it into an actual story. To do this, I need comments though, so if you don't usually leave one, but you want to see this turned into an actual story, then you should leave one, at least just this once. Thanks!**

_The Weasley family had not had the blessing of a girl child in seven generations. Arthur and Molly Weasley finally broke the trend with the birth of their seventh child, Ginevra Molly Weasle._

_Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of the time, longed for this child the moment he heard of her. A magical miracle, that was Ginny Weasley. He knew she would be powerful, and he wanted that power more than anything. He saw her as a way to defeat the prophecy that predicted his death. So, on the night he meant to kill James, Lily, and Harry Potter, when his plans were interrupted, he was more pleased than upset. He would get the girl, and with her would insure the young Potter boys' demise. _

_But Voldemort did not get to Ginny Weasley that night, nor did he get her ten years later, during her first year at Hogwarts, when young Harry Potter saved her in the Chamber. _

_Realizing the danger that this young girl was, the Ministry of Magic pulled the then-eleven-year-old Ginny out of Hogwarts, and sent her to a special magic school, hidden somewhere in Europe. The Weasley's allowed this, believing their daughter would be safest this way. _

_Harry Potter continued on with his life, thinking very little about the youngest Weasley besides occasional talk from her family, but even then no one ever stayed on the topic of her for long. It was safer for her that way._

_But no one could possibly portend what happened next…_

**Okay, so, this is my idea for a new fanfic. For the most part, Harry's parents never died. Harry does have a scar, though; but his parents and himself were spared when Voldemort got word of the birth of Ginny, and decided to go after her instead. So years later, after everything that goes on in the Chamber, the Weasley's decide to send Ginny away for her safety. This story would be about what happens when she see's Harry for the first time in years. Let me know if you think I should write it :]**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 16 (?)- The Dream _or_ Brothers_

"Gotcha!" I squeal as Harry lifts me off the ground by my waist. Our laughter echoes through the halls as he spins me around.

"Harry, stop!" I can barely speak I'm laughing so hard. Finally, he does, setting me down against the wall, arms on either side of me. Our laughter quiets as we stare into each others eyes. Slowly, he leans in, and I find myself doing the same. We're only a few centimeters apart when…

_Ha, you honestly think something like this could really happen?_

Suddenly Harry isn't there anymore.

_He doesn't love you._

I spin around frantically as the walls of Hogwarts melt away.

"Harry!?! Harry where are you?!"

_Ha! He's not here. He never was. _

"Harry?"

_He's gone, and he won't ever come back. _

Darkness, all around me. Then suddenly, there he is, standing straight in front of me.

"Harry?"

His eyes are void of emotion as he watches me. _He doesn't care for you…_the voice whispers through my head. _He never did._

"I never cared about you Ginny." My snap to his, and I know surprise and shock must be filling my features.

_He only ever spent time with you because he felt obligated, considering you're his friend's little sister. You were always more of a burden._

"I never wanted to spend time with you. I only did it because I was obligated to, because you're Ron's sister." His voice rips through me.

"Harry? What?" My voice trembles.

_He hates you._

"I hate you." He says, and then he's gone.

"Harry?! _Harry?!?"_

And then Voldemort appears before me.

I scream as I shoot up in bed, and I can't seem to stop. I slap my hand over my mouth to muffle the sound. Tears spill down my cheeks as I huddle into a ball on my bed. The light next to me clicks on, dimly lighting up the room.

"Ginny?" I feel a slight pressure on the bed and look up. Hermione's sitting there, looking concerned. I choke back a sob, and she wraps her arms around me comfortingly.

"I'm ok." My voice sounds stuffy as I pull away from her a few minutes later.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Really, 'Mione, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." She knows better then to argue with me; we've been through this enough times. So she gives my arm one last reassuring squeeze before snapping off the light and going back to sleep.

I glance towards the object hanging by the door as I lay back down in bed. It's a silencing charm, and is the only reason the rest of the house never hears me scream at night. Hermione and I stopped using it for a while, but lately the nightmares have been coming back, so we hung it back up. She refuses to get anything so she won't hear me at night, too.

My eyes are tired again a few minutes later, and I feel myself drift off into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

I wake up the next morning feeling tired, as if I hadn't even slept. I turn over in bed, not yet ready to face the day. I hear a quiet creak as someone opens the door to my room. Feet step quietly across the floor, and then all hell breaks loose.

"WAKE UP LITTLE SISTER!!!!!" Fred and George shout as they jump on me, still lying in bed.

"Get off!" I groan, burying my face under my blankets.

"Rise and shine, Ginny dear!" One of them says, poking me with his wand. I turn to face them, glaring.

"I can't exactly get up while you're sitting on top of me, now can I?" I say.

"Nope." Fred says, a cheerful smile on his face. I roll my eyes.

"Then GET OFF!" I shove both of them to the floor, where they lay groaning as if I'd pushed them three stories instead of three feet.

"Gin, you've killed us." George declares dramatically.

"I think my arm's broken." Fred gasps, clutching his leg.

"Gits." I mutter, swinging out of bed and throwing on a baggy sweatshirt over my tiny tank top. I shiver in my short shorts; mum was right when she said it'd be cold. Fred and George sit up then, suddenly serious.

"Goodness, Gin, put some clothes on!" Fred snaps, mock-serious.

"You look like you belong on a street corner." George says. I roll my eyes again.

"I'm wearing a baggy sweatshirt." I point out.

"Yes, but your shorts are nonexistent." Fred points out.

"I think I'm permanently scarred, seeing my baby sister wearing such a thing." George says. I sigh and pull on a pair of sweat pants, exchanging my baggy sweatshirt for something that fit better.

"Satisfied?" I ask, turning to my two gits for brothers. They look me up and down.

"I suppose-"

"-it will do."

"Shut up." I mutter, and we leave the room.

Being back at #12 Grimmauld Place isn't so bad. It was worse in summer, when I knew I had weeks ahead of me with nothing to do. It was pretty dreary when we first got here, but mum, Hermione, Tonks, and I spent all of our first day here decorating the place for Christmas, and now it looks loads better. Even Sirius seems to feel better, seeing the lot of us again.

Tonks has promised to take Hermione me Christmas shopping today, despite my mother's disapproval. I've gotten most of my gifts already, of course, but I still need to get Harry's, Jacob's, and a few others. The boys will come, too, I'm sure, but if they do, they'll go off with someone else, so I won't have to worry about them, anyway.

I also have to get something to wear to Jake's party tomorrow, which Dad is allowing me to go, so long as Harry, Ron, and Hermione come, too. Ron protested at first, of course, but Harry, true to his word, convinced him to agree to go.

A few hours later, we're at Diagon Alley, which, although looking better then it did over summer, still doesn't have the same level of Christmas cheer as usual.

The boys have come, too, so we split up to do our individual shopping, agreeing to meet back in front of Gringotts in two hours.

Tonks, Hermione, and I wander around for a while, and I get most of the rest of my shopping done then. We only have 45 minutes left, when I realize I haven't found anything for Harry or Jacob, and that I have no idea what to get them, either. Hermione and Tonks both try giving me suggestions, but nothing seems quite right.

"How about a broom cleaning set?" Hermione says. Only she would think of something so practical.

"That's what Mum and Dad are getting for him." I reply.

"What about…" We continue this way until there's only 20 minutes left, and then I see it; the perfect gift for Harry.

I quickly run into the store with the thing that's caught my eye and buy it; I end up finding Jake's present in the same store, too. When I come outside, Hermione and Tonks are clamoring to know what I've bought.

"You'll see." I say, smiling excitedly, and we go to meet the boys.

**I'm so so so so so so soooo sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been pretty busy…. :/ SORRY!! **

**Anyways, I knew I needed to put this one up in time for Christmas, so here it is! I'm going to try to update again today, but I need help 'cuz I have no idea what to have Ginny get Harry or Jacob, so any suggestions are welcome! And if you want me to update again today I'll need ideas asap, so review please! :]**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY KWANZAA, HAPPY HANNUKAH, etc :D**


	18. AN: READ!

**Hey kiddies! (or those of you who are left, anyway) I'm soso sorry that it's been…what? Over a year since I've done anything with this? It was my intention to follow the whole thing through, honestly, but…really? Life sort of happened xD What with school (tons of APs .), friends, dance, and other events I've been fairly busy. Besides, I just skimmed over the story and…well, I basically hate it now xD Guess I've changed a lot, now that I'm almost 16 :P Sooo if enough people reply to this, I think I'll put the effort into basically rewriting the entire thing, and do my best to continue it further. But I need to know enough people are actually interested in the story. So please review and give me some feedback :] thanks kiddos! **


End file.
